An Avenger: Yamouri's Quest Continues
by Yamouri Kesaki
Summary: The sequel to An Avenger: Yamouri Kesaki. You should probably read that first or ull be lost. Anyways this picks up with the beginning of Shippuden and takes off from there. This will have more of romance, comedy, drama, action etc. Shikamaru x Oc.
1. Chapter 1 Returning Home

**Well here it is the sequel! Lots to happen, its going to be another long journey so hope you're ready! :)**

**Expect the unexpected!**

* * *

Yamouri had set off on her adventure rather unexpectedly. It was right after her miracle happened, and her vision was returned after she was temporarily blinded. It was a result of an epic battle with Kento that was meant to be to the death. Kento had become her only reason for continuing. To end what he started, by taking his life even if that meant taking hers as well, was her only goal. Even though Kento had a chance to end her life again, he couldn't finish the job, yet to reasons which still remained unknown.

Anyways, Yamouri went off with Baku, who became her main trainer and who was once her father's friend. Along with him was Takami, an older girl with red hair who became one of her trainers as well, due to her specialty in lightning abilities. They were accompanied by another girl, Akahana, who Yamouri first met in the leaf village, and who had left a bad impression. They reunited when Baku came to get Akahana, and it was revealed that she was his niece, of all people, and would be accompanying them. Though they got off on the wrong foot Akahana, and Takami both became good friends with Yamouri.

After being gone a year and having little progress, Yamouri returned only for the Chuunin exams which were being held there again. She reunited with her team Lee and Neji, but did not see the others, and became a Chuunin. After it became official, instead of celebrating with her team, she set off again for another two years or so. A lot of progress was made in that time period. She was only able to master the sword partially, however, for Baku wanted to focus on other jutsus. He constantly reminded her not to rely on her sword, for it would cause damage to her system. The time was soon up and Baku insisted Yamouri head back to the leaf village. She hesitated at first and even took two whole days to contemplate her decision before coming up with that she would do it, but would have to leave again later on when the time to find Kento would come. As for the Kento situation they figured out that he was also a roaming ninja, therefore would be hard to find. They learned he had created his own group of other rogue ninja which explained the mysterious ninja that were with him the night his battle with Yamouri took place, after she was kidnapped.

**…...**

"Are you excited Yami-chan?" Akahana called coming up next to her and adjusting her backpack. Her appearance hadn't changed much, she still had her long green hair and her outfit was a bit different but with the same colors. Yamouri herself had a tremendous hair growth on her head. Her brown hair that once went to her shoulders when down, now went to her waist and was in a side braid. Her outfit appeared more sophisticated, and still managed to compliment her shape, but not over doing it.

"I guess…" Yamouri replied. "I don't know how I feel yet," She added and looked back at Baku and Takami who were walking close behind looking energetic still, besides the fact that they'd been traveling all night.

"Let me know when you confess to you know who…" Akahana added with a dreamy sigh then put on a smirk waiting for Yamouri's reaction. Yamouri ignored her. She had been putting up with the same thing for awhile now and was able to tune most of it out when regarding Shikamaru, or any other boy for that matter. Akahana liked to tease Yamouri about it thinking it had some truth behind it. But in the end, no one really knew that answer anymore except Yamouri herself, and she tried to avoid the subject altogether.

"At this rate we'll be there in a few hours," Baku commented, and brought the girls back to focus. Yamouri stared blankly at the trail in front of them, having walked them many times before. She looked over at Akahana who was twirling her hair in her finger, a childish trait she owned. Yamouri's butterfly appeared from some bushes and flew a few times back and forth in front of them as if sending a signal.

"You guys go on ahead…I'll meet you guys up later…" Yamouri suddenly blurted out, staring intently at it.

"Oh…uh…. Alright," Akahana responded.

With that being said, she started to sprint into the woods after the butterfly, which was going off to a completely different direction. Usually it would lead her to someone in need or a bush full of berries, and Yamouri didn't really know which to expect.

"Where are you taking me?" She called to it as it continued to speed on. "Silent as always…"

Before she knew it, she was in the middle of nowhere. Rather agitated, she began to look around and sighed when she noticed the butterfly disappeared. Yamouri started to push through some bushes and soon came across an open area, and saw a tall buff man with white hair standing in the middle. He appeared to be standing still, like some sort of statue. He started to rant about something to someone who was in front of him, which raised her curiosity. Yamouri moved a little over and felt herself go still. Out of the shadows, they stumbled, with a trail of blood, coming from an injured arm.

"Shikamaru….?" She mumbled quietly, that feeling in her stomach was back; in fact maybe it was possible it never even left. She leaned against a tree with her back to them and looked around for the hell butterfly, finally realizing where it was leading her to and what that little sneaker was intending.

"It led me to this… but why? This is Shikamaru's fight," She said under her breath. She began to fidget on her clothes and couldn't help but feel guilty for taking off the bracelet he last gave to her and leaving it behind like she did. She was sure that he found it. After all, she left it in the place they always used to hang. On top of that she hadn't even talked to Shikamaru in over two years and was afraid things would be awkward, or worse.

With all Yamouri's thinking to herself, Shikamaru's opponent had managed to break the shadow jutsu by triggering one of his traps. Shikamaru was critically injured and cried out in pain, while his opponent let out a laugh of amusement. He proceeded with drawing a sword and began to run towards Shikamaru with the intention of cutting him to pieces. Shikamaru was worn out and had become noticeably slower and only watched as his opponent came right at him. Yamouri no longer able to just stand by rushed from where she was. In a blink of an eye, she landed with sickle and chain in hand, just a few feet away from the mysterious ninja with her chain wrapped tightly around his weapon. Shikamaru too surprised and puzzled, remained speechless and was only able to stumble back as if he himself had been overtaken by his own jutsu.

"Yamouri…?" He stuttered.

"It's been awhile," Yamouri added. A slight smile smeared on her face as the wind blew her hair back, and her green eyes captured by the sunlight, shined. Her whole face seemed to glow. He remained silent as if he couldn't even think of what to say and only stared at her strangely. The mysterious ninja was angered by the sudden interruption and ran his finger along the chain.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you… you should never interfere into someone's fight," The ninja's voice was deep and malevolent. He fidgeted with his sword, trying to break it free and this made Yamouri turn her head to look back at him. He met her eyes as if he was trying to pierce right through them with his own.

She now wore a blank expression and tightened her grip, breaking his sword in half. Then she retrieved her chain and it landed in her other hand. He stared at his useless sword lying on the ground before him, and began reaching for a bag tied to his waist. He soon took out a small white box containing pills. Yamouri watched, assuming they'd be like pills Choji took and took a step back, as if ready to attack at any moment. He swallowed three, and smiled before standing back up. The wind around him increased, making her braid whip against her shoulder. Her blank stare turned into a glare as she looked back at Shikamaru who appeared to still be in a state of shock or even possibly was inflicted with some sort of poison that had immobilized him.

"I'll need to finish this quickly," She told herself knowing if it was some sort of poison Shikamaru's life could be in grave danger.

She turned back to the ninja whose hair was now longer, and had muscles twice the size of before. He started to boast about his clan being the strongest in the ninja world and started to do hand signs for a fire jutsu. She'd seen this technique before with Sasuke, where he made fire balls come out of his mouth. Only this guy produced more and began shooting them recklessly. She moved Shikamaru out of the way as quickly as she could and avoided several that could have been a devastating blow. Once Shikamaru was safe, she threw her sickle and chain around him once again, only managing to slow him down for a second then he broke it and tossed it aside. She increased her speed and jumped from tree to tree, to see how far he would take it. He tried to follow her rapid movement with his jutsu while still standing in the same place. Flip after flip, until finally she flashed by and cut his right side with her sword, before landing on one foot behind him. To her surprise he turned his head laughing.

"He didn't even flinch…. What kind of pills are those?" She thought to herself before dodging some kunai knives. It had become evident that he was purposely trying to come off as a weak opponent.

"Feel the true power of the Igarashi!" He shouted before stomping his feet on the ground and making it shake violently. Yamouri looked over at Shikamaru who was leaned up high against a tree branch and holding on tightly.

"Pay attention!" The ninja shouted and turned his fire ball jutsu into a wave of flames coming rapidly at her. She began to jump around again and knew that she couldn't waste anymore time and she needed to end the pointless battle. She hadn't even had time to ask Shikamaru where this man came from and what had happened, but knew that it wouldn't matter.

"I didn't think I was going to use this… but it's a fast method…" She mumbled and took out five tags from her pocket. A slight smile spread across her face, before she landed back on the ground. She placed a tag on the ground, and dodged his same attack, then continued placing the tags until the five tags made a pentagon around him with him in the center. He stopped and looked down while she made her hand signs for a barrier jutsu.

The five tags began to glow and then a line ran through all five before shooting up and creating walls. They covered him up like a toy in a box. Yamouri stood at the top and pushed herself off of it and into the air before finishing her signs and letting an electric charge run through it, followed by his yells. Finally she finished it off with an explosion coming from the inside which made the walls collapse from pressure, and then they released a strong current of wind. She landed in front of Shikamaru and formed a shield as the strong current made trees and rocks fly everywhere. She looked back at him calmly before giving him a thumbs up like how Naruto would do it. Finally the smoke cleared and revealed the ninja's still body.

"Well now that wasn't so hard," Yamouri said sounding a bit sarcastic. She placed her hand on her hip and looked around, as Shikamaru struggled to stand. She quickly grabbed onto his shoulder and then placed her arm around his waist to support him.

"Shikamaru…" She said worryingly.

"When did you get back?" He stuttered and attempted a smile. She was gone longer than she told him she'd be, and was actually glad he wasn't scolding her for it.

"Today," She said plainly, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. "Let's get you to the village."

He looked at her silently as if thinking something to himself. And Yamouri began to feel dizzy. Perhaps, running into him like that was too overwhelming.

**~::.::.::.::.::~Flashback ~::.::.::.::.::~**

"So are you going to confess once we get back?" Akahana had persisted.

"Would you drop that already…we're just friends and that's all we'll ever be…." Yamouri had scolded her, tired of the same subject always being brought up. She told her the same thing every time, but she just wouldn't drop the subject completely.

"I get it you have other things to worry about…when are you going to try and live a normal life? You know you could be a ninja and still have feelings like other girls…." She added.

"Coming from the girl who scolded me before to focus on not showing people emotions? Instead of butting into my life do something useful for yourself…" Yamouri snapped.

"Who said you're the only one that's hurting…" She cut in. Yamouri stared at her puzzled. "Never mind." For what seemed like the longest time she didn't say anything else until finally she sighed before adding that Yamouri was as stubborn as a mule. She clenched her fist before laughing slightly. Akahana simply stuck her tongue out at her before getting back into a serious mood.

"You know… the more you try to push it away the more bothersome it will become… I know that you're determined to reach your goal after working so hard, but you should really make time for yourself to enjoy yourself. Because one day your life might flash before your eyes and you have to make sure it's worth watching. You can't decide when to fall in love…it happens without a plan and you can't just keep pushing it away…" She continued. By then Yamouri's face was as red as a tomato.

"Love? Are you crazy?" Yamouri huffed.

"You'll realize it eventually…and when you do you'll feel so stupid for wasting so much damn time…" Akahana added before walking off. Shortly after Tamaki had shown up for their training session.

**~::.::.::.::.::~End of flashback ~::.::.::.::.::~**

As soon as Yamouri arrived to the village to catch up with the others, Shikamaru insisted he could walk on his own feet. Yamouri refused and they began to bicker softly about it. Yamouri hadn't realized Takami was making way towards them and suddenly felt a bit embarrassed. She introduced them to each other, not aware of Baku's mysterious expression towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru himself noticed it and looked away not wanting to assume things right away. Akahana soon came and wore a grin that Yamouri knew well. Yamouri asked Takami for help to bring Shikamaru to the hospital and she helped by taking his other arm.

"You have to learn to depend on yourself and only yourself… So cutting ties with others would probably be best…" Baku's words suddenly swirled in her mind as they walked through the streets of the leaf once again. She turned to study his face as he made small talk with Akahana.

"Then why did you insist I come back Baku?" She thought to herself as the wind picked up and ruffled her bangs.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome Back

The sun was up and shining brightly over the peaceful village. The birds sang from the trees and rooftops and there were crowds of people gathered at stands of locals that were selling homemade goods. She heard her name being called and turned to see Lee waving excitedly at her. He walked up to her, welcoming her back and then placed his attention on Shikamaru who was trying to stand on his own now. His arm was badly injured and possibly a few ribs were broken. On top of that was the possibility of poison somehow inflicted into his body.

Neji suddenly walked up behind them with his attempt of a smile as he stared at his long lost team member. Yamouri stared at him and kindly smiled then introduced Baku, Akahana, and Takami to her team, but was suddenly feeling anxious for Shikamaru's well being. Neji stared suspiciously at Baku who tightened his grip on his cane before telling Akahana they should go settle some business elsewhere. Neji watched as they walked off leaving Takami behind.

"Interesting…" Neji thought to himself and brought back his attention to Yamouri as she added that it felt good to be back. Takami was staring off at the direction Baku and Akahana went and suddenly let go of Shikamaru, and excused herself. She gave Yamouri a vague smile before walking off.

"Uh okay… Anyways, Shikamaru needs medical attention. Neji can you help me bring him to the hospital?" Yamouri suddenly added. Shikamaru was silent and appeared as if he was ready to lose consciousness. Neji nodded and placed Shikamaru's injured arm carefully over his shoulder.

"Let's eat together like old times Yamouri. I'll let Guy-sensei know you're back," Lee said.

"Ok sounds good. I'll just drop off Shikamaru, and then I need to go let Lady Tsunade that I'm back…" She added nervously. Neji examined her odd expression and knew it had something to do with Kento. Yamouri had almost forgotten that before she left her secret was let out. She was hoping people wouldn't treat her differently and so far nothing really seemed that different.

"Ok I'll see you guys in a bit!" Lee exclaimed and began to walk off the opposite direction.

**~::.::.::.::.::~A while later~::.::.::.::.::~**

Lady Tsunade was definitely a scary, strong willed woman and Yamouri sort of admired that, but at the same time she hated how her and some people would butt into her business. On top of that Tsunade was the one who assigned someone to spy on her and keep watch on her without her permission, only because of an assumption that she would run off like Sasuke. They didn't want Yamouri to get into the wrong hands like he did, and that was understandable. They just didn't seem to know the limits. Once you choose your path it's hard to turn around and shift into a different one when you're already in so deep. Besides Yamouri's life depended on ending Kento's life, otherwise she would never be at peace and neither would her family.

She wondered many times where that Anbu was the night she was kidnapped from her apartment. If it was really a big shot like Lady Tsunade said, then why didn't it step in? Or maybe it was because they, whether he or she, was taken down easily. Whatever the reason they proved they weren't reliable. Yamouri walked up the stairs and entered a narrow hallway leading to the Hokage's office. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door and waiting for the ok to enter. She pushed the door slightly and peeked in before pushing it all the way open and saw Shizune standing by her desk as usual.

"Well look who's back," She stated shuffling some papers then looking at her directly with a warm smile. "Welcome back."

"Thank you my lady," Yamouri bowed slightly before putting on a blank expression again. She looked down at the stacks of paper on the floor by her desk. Yamouri waited nervously for what Tsunade was going to say next and wondered if Baku had already come to talk to her and that's why Akahana and him had left so abruptly.

"So any updates on the Kento situation? You were gone longer than expected….We're also going to need to evaluate your skills later if you're at a Jounin level yet…" Lady Tsunade added cuffing her hands together and resting her elbows on the top of her desk.

"Um… we just found out he's part of a rogue ninja group that maintain special abilities and he'll be harder to find than expected. But…" Yamouri added and paused when she thought back to the fight under the thunderstorm.

**"That day….You had no pulse. I checked you and your heart wasn't even beating! You were dead I was certain of it…Yet you're here today, how can you still be alive!"**

"Yamouri?" Lady Tsunade called noticing her suddenly dazed. Yamouri shook her head and then couldn't think of what was said a moment ago.

"So now what are you going to do?" Shizune cut in with a concerned look.

"I… Um… I don't know at the moment… didn't Baku come to talk to you?"

"No he didn't? I thought you came back alone," Lady Tsunade said sternly.

"Where'd they go then?" Yamouri thought and then stared out the wide window.

**~::.::.::.::.::~A few hours later~::.::.::.::.::~**

Yamouri walked alone, through crowds of villagers and looked for Baku and Akahana who left earlier in such a strange manner that was now really puzzling her. Could they have left without even a goodbye? Takami also left so abruptly. It was all too strange; she couldn't remember them acting this weird before. Yamouri walked by a restaurant and saw a glimpse of someone who looked like Neji sitting by himself. She paused and checked again out of curiosity.

"It is Neji…. Does he have a date?"

Moments later, Lee and Guy-sensei showed up, with Lee looking distracted. He spotted her standing outside the window and started to wave vigorously before coming outside and telling her to come in.

"Yes the youthful group is back together!" Guy-sensei cheered and offered to pay for the meal. Yamouri took a seat by Neji whose eyes were closed from the embarrassment, as everyone in the restaurant looked over at Guy-sensei and Lee shouting about how the untouchable team was back together. Guy-sensei started a speech about how proud he was and brought up the fact that Yamouri left so suddenly before, they couldn't celebrate them becoming Chuunin and Neji becoming a Jounin. Yamouri attempted a smile as they all made a toast. Guy-sensei and Lee started to chug their drinks, to Neji's horror. A sweat drop formed on the back of her head as the waitress asked them if they'll need towels.

"Yes please," Yamouri sighed.

"Immature as always…." Neji muttered quiet enough for only Yamouri to hear. While they made small talk she began to dose off and stared at a fork on the table.

"Ah Yamouri, I got you a gift…" Lee suddenly cut in. She lifted her head to face him and noticed a white box sitting in front of her.

"That wasn't necessary Lee," she said calmly and pushed it back towards him, feeling guilty that she had no gift in return. The smell of something that used to give her so much joy suddenly caught her off guard and she froze, and then pulled the box back towards her slowly. She threw the lid off and saw a pile of fudge stacked inside and took a piece and shoved it in her mouth. Lee and Guy-sensei started laughing while Neji kept a shocked expression. In minutes, she devoured the whole entire box.

"Hmph!" Neji smirked, not really surprised of this behavior.

"I knew you didn't change that much! See I told you she still loved fudge!" Lee shouted clapping his hands together.

"At least they aren't mushrooms because you got rid of those a long time ago right?" Neji added, studying her face. She slightly blushed remembering when she first found them during the first Chuunin exams, then her stash and the multiple times she ate some on her trip. Even if Neji and Lee did manage to get rid of her stash it couldn't be helped. There was an abundant amount of it in the forest of death. Besides, they helped her relax and feel peaceful since she rarely felt that way on her own. Who were they to take that away from her?

"Uh…yeah…" She coughed. Neji slightly glared at her making her shuffle in her seat.

"Where's Naruto?" Yamouri added facing Neji now. She heard while she was away that he left to go train with one of the legendary Sanin a little after she did, but wasn't sure when he returned.

"He's not back yet…" Neji replied before crossing his arms. Everyone was curious to how he improved even Yamouri was.

"I want to see you fight Yamouri…" Lee added. Guy-sensei budded in that he was curious himself. Yamouri quickly made an excuse that she was tired from her long travel and she'd show them all another day. The table suddenly became silent as she finished saying that. It was getting more awkward by the minute. She started to laugh to herself at how awkward things were. Shikamaru walked by the restaurant and noticed her team all smiling and having a good time and paused to see Yamouri smiling, but actually smiling, something she rarely could do. She always seemed to have to force it or fake it and though most people bought it, he knew when it was or wasn't honest.

"She's smiling… I haven't seen that in a while," Shikamaru thought to himself and put his hands in his pockets before walking off. Yamouri felt a presence watching her and looked out the window to see no one was out there.

"**You need to cut ties in order to achieve what you want."**

Baku's words raced through her mind and suddenly ruined the moment. She went silent as Lee ordered more food. Yamouri stared at her plate adding that it was getting late and she should be heading home. She excused herself from them, trying to avoid their sadden expressions.

**~::.::.::.::.::~A few minutes later~::.::.::.::.::~**

She wondered how her apartment must have looked like, since she hadn't set foot in there in so long. It was probably covered in dust since no one should have been in there since her departure. All the pictures she broke and threw away and left behind were waiting for her return.

"Ya-Yamouri…?" A voice in shock startled Yamouri and she turned around to see Hikaru for the first time. Her first thought was to run, but as she cleared her mind she found that she was actually glad to see him. He walked up slowly slightly blushing as he made direct eye contact with her glistening green eyes. "Wow you look even prettier than I remember!"

Yamouri blushed this time, before thanking him and expected for him to do something like hug her or something obnoxious like he used to, but instead he offered his hand to shake. His appearance changed quite a lot and one could even say he had become much more attractive. He looked like he'd been spending a lot of time training, for he had broader shoulders and even grew a little taller. His hair also grew and he was wearing a traditional Shinobi outfit with the green vest.

"Hikaru…?" She mumbled puzzled by his actions. His smile widened and he took her hand and pulled her into an aggressive hug.

"I'm so sorry! I can't hold it anymore! You look so adorable! How long has it been?" He shouted while swaying her side to side. Yamouri struggled to breathe from the tight hug and muttered to put her down, but Hikaru was too full of glee to hear her. After a minute he finally let go and she fell to the ground panting. She sighed and regained her composure before standing back up and adjusting her clothes.

"Nice to you again too… How you been?" She mumbled crossing her arms.

"Ah I'm a Jounin now, so I kind of have to go deliver something… I'll talk to you later though promise," He said in a soothing voice.

"Jounin….?" Yamouri whispered. She could not believe his last words and began to imagine how strong he must have gotten. She never got to see him fight, and he'd already progressed so fast just like Neji. But how could she have missed this? Surely there was something off here.

"Well if it isn't the Kesaki girl," Another voice called. Yamouri sighed, realizing it's going to take even longer to get to her home now for people seemed to be coming out of nowhere. "I heard you came back."

Yamouri turned around slowly and saw Kiba sitting on a giant white dog. Behind him were Shino and Hinata. She waved slightly at Hinata, and then brought her eyes back to the dog.

"Whose dog is that?" She spoke in an awkward manner.

"Don't tell me you forgot! This is Akamaru…!" Kiba shouted excitedly and petted his back. Akamaru barked with joy and came up to her and licked her hand gently.

"You got big boy…" She muttered and scratched behind Akamaru's ear.

"How've you been?" Hinata spoke softly. They began to make small talk with Kiba butting in occasionally. Before they knew it, they managed to chat for quite a while before Yamouri felt a strange shadowy presence slightly glaring at her. She looked to the side and stared at Shino who was being quiet in the corner and had the strange presence around him.

"Bug boy…" She mumbled only audible enough for Kiba to hear. He smirked before looking over himself.

"Are you guys still at this? Just shake hands already geez..." Kiba huffed.

"No thanks," They said in unison. Kiba sighed and Hinata placed her finger on her chin as a nervous gesture.

**...….**

After a very long day, Yamouri finally arrived outside her apartment building. Just a few floors up and there it would be, hopefully just the same. She walked inside and up the stairs finally reaching her door. She hesitated for a moment, and stared at her scarred hand resting on the doorknob. She finally opened it and looked around slowly at first. It looked exactly the way she left it, but it also seemed like someone had been in to clean it. She was expecting the sense of abandonment, but this was totally unexpected. She slowly walked to her bedroom and checked to make sure her special belongings were still intact and they were. She looked at the photographs she placed in an envelope and searched through them and found one that was her with Kento, but her face was cut out.

"I didn't do this…" She mumbled softly. The feeling in the room turned eerie and suddenly she heard a loud thump coming from her closet. Her head snapped to face the direction and she stared silently at the closed door.


	3. Chapter 3 Another Mystery Approaches!

"Is someone in there?" Yamouri stared at the door, now silent. It was just a bit ago that she had finally returned home and found a picture with her face cut out. Almost like some sort of warning. Whatever the reason it didn't sit well with her and her rage was building. The thumping started again and Yamouri grabbed a kunai knife, and slowly began to walk towards the closed doors.

"Get out of there now!" She snapped and when nothing happened she quickly slid the door open. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when something black jumped out at her. She flinched and fell to the ground and then opened her eyes to find Mei, the black cat from before sitting by her face.

"How did…." Yamouri stuttered and then paused to look around and made sure it wasn't some sort of distraction. Before she could stand herself back up, Mei ran out the bedroom and into the living room. Yamouri followed after, and saw she was nowhere to be found. She looked around the quiet room for something to happen, suspecting Mei to pop out again, but nothing. That's when she noticed a picture of herself with her brother and Kento, newly framed and hanging on the wall.

"What the hell. Someone was tampering with my things…" Yamouri said coldly. She walked up to the picture, and in anger ripped if off the wall. Just when she was about to slam it on the ground, she stopped and stared at the picture, and realized she couldn't quite destroy it. She gently tossed the picture on the couch and took a seat next to it, then placed her hands on her forehead and sighed.

Was her memory going bad? Did she do it herself? Or was it true someone else paid a visit to her home? Shikamaru possibly? No, he's too lazy to do something like this. Maybe Lee and Neji? But they would have been busy training and going on more missions now that they were of higher rank. Hikaru didn't have a key to her place so that was out of the question. Could it have been Lady Tsunade? Despite it all, Yamouri shrugged it off and put a pillow over the picture to avoid looking at it. Whoever did it obviously had the intention to anger her, so it couldn't have been any of them.

"What a nuisance…" She hissed.

Before when she broke all her pictures and stashed them away, there was no second thought. But now, such hesitation, Yamouri wondered that she still, despite everything hadn't let go of the happy childhood before. She still suffered from the back and forth confusion and the contemplating. Why was it so hard to try and hate that man with everything in her soul? Why was she so fragile at the subject despite all this time and all the harsh training she endured, all in an effort to defeat him. She tried all the time to really hate him, but it just wasn't enough. She was unable to let go of the past before it all started, even after everything and their most recent encounter. She hadn't changed enough.

**…...**

Yamouri walked to her kitchen and started to boil some water for tea. She finished unpacking her things and then lied down on the opposite couch from which the picture lay. As she laid and finally felt her body relax she began to notice how plain her home was. Not much furniture, not much décor, nothing to make it seem inviting for guests. Now that everyone knew that she never had parents here, she was glad she didn't have to pretend. She would be able to invite people over now and not worry about the evidence that only one person was living there. Yamouri wondered when was the last time she just laid on her couch and took a nice long nap, ate a subtle meal and read a book or something. But she didn't have the time to wonder, she had a lot of things to do, like find a way to track Kento and end it all once and for all. She walked towards her curtains to close the blinds and noticed two figures walking side by side in the shadows. A moment later they appeared in one of the street lights and Yamouri recognized one of them to be non-other than Shikamaru.

"What is he doing?" Yamouri whispered softly and nearly dropped a vase by the window seal. She recognized the other figure to be the girl she fought in the Chuunin exams a long time ago, Temari, Gaara's sister. Yamouri watched closely as they appeared to be chatting about something. "What is she doing here?" Yamouri closed the blinds and fought the urge to open them again and continue watching.

"**In order to be at your strongest you must cut ties with your weaknesses. In this case your friends are your weakness."**

Yamouri tried to comprehend why Baku told her such things yet made her come back. On top of that, how he disappeared without saying anything to her or talking to Lady Tsunade. Where was he? And what was he doing? Whatever the case, Yamouri went to lie back down and closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift to sleep.

**~::.::.::.::.::~The next morning~::.::.::.::.::~**

Yamouri walked to a market to restock on the necessities for her cabinets, one of them being fudge. Despite her love of food, she found herself thinking about last night and seeing Shikamaru. She couldn't help, but think about the fact that Shikamaru had been walking late at night with that Temari girl. It wasn't like him to be up at that hour, he'd normally be sleeping or something. Unless he really did change that much…

"Why can't I stop thinking about it? I'm sure she's here on a mission or something…" Yamouri mumbled softly to herself and entered a shop.

"Yamouri?" A voice called. A voice that was all too familiar, Yamouri turned around slowly and gave a slight smile to Hikaru Kato who was staring at her.

"Did he follow me in here…?" Yamouri thought, and took something off a shelf.

"So you need any help?" He asked sounding eager. She looked around for a second and then faced him.

"Could you go get some fudge…?" Yamouri added trying to corporate with him. He was just trying to help and in the past Yamouri would have shooed him away, but this time she decided to let the boy do what he wanted.

"Whoa really? Awesome…" He rushed over to another aisle and in a few seconds came back with a box. Yamouri's eyes twinkled for a second, just like Guy-sensei's teeth when he does that cheesy smile. They continued to pick things off the shelf and placed them into Yamouri's basket. Finally after a few minutes the basket was full and they walked towards the cashier. She took Yamouri's basket with a strange grin and looked at her then at Hikaru, before she finished putting everything into bags.

"Here you go dear, you and your boyfriend have a nice day ya hear?" She said sweetly. Yamouri held a glare back and stared at her bags strangely.

"Thank you, but he's just a friend…" She muttered and turned around quickly, while Hikaru waved happily and contently at the woman. Yamouri pushed the door open and walked out into the brisk air and sighed before looking forward and noticing Shikamaru with Temari again. She nearly dropped her bags and watched as they walked through a crowd of people. Hikaru studied Yamouri's face noticing the hint of jealousy and sighed as he watched them walk off.

"Ah, that's right you haven't heard huh? He didn't tell you…" Hikaru started, suddenly sounding very serious.

"Who? What?" Yamouri stuttered nervously.

"Shikamaru and Temari are dating, she's here visiting him," Hikaru said in a monotone, and then looked to the side awkwardly. Yamouri stared at the direction they took off and lowered her eyes.

"Really now…" She said wearily. His eyes widened a little, shocked by her reaction. He stood by awkwardly as she started to walk off with her grocery bags.

"At least he should be out of the way for now… though… I'm sorry Yamouri, but I had no other choice," Hikaru thought to himself with a slight smile. "Let me comfort you!"

"Shikamaru did find someone while I was gone. Well good for him," Yamouri thought to herself. "It's not like it really matters." Yamouri was pretending to be ok with it, but in reality it sort of stung. Shikamaru didn't seem the type to be dating someone, let alone someone as hardheaded as Temari. It was all so sudden. Yamouri wondered how long they had been dating, but didn't want to ask Hikaru these questions for it would appear as if she cared too much. She tried to rid of it from her mind, but she was unable too. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that she left Hikaru behind. Yamouri just wanted to return to her home to take a breather again. There were no missions yet and she was eager to leave the village again, especially now.

**...…**

"Well you sure seem out of it, hm…" Neji's voice called from behind her. Yamouri slightly turned her head with a dazed look in her eye.

"Oh Neji… didn't see you there," She said blankly and took a seat on a familiar bench. Suddenly she remembered sitting there before talking with Sasuke and looked over at Neji who stood by with his arms crossed.

"Yamouri, I need to tell you something…" He spoke softly. She stared up at him putting her bags down on the bench, before asking what it was. She noticed the strange look on his face like he was concerned about something.

"What do you know about that Baku guy….?" Neji said in a stern manner. His words shocked her and she looked at him with confusion.

"Um… he travels a lot. He used to fight alongside my dad, and he's really nice… I guess…" She replied calmly while fiddling with her fingers. Now that she thought of it, Baku did act sort of bipolar. At least on the journey he did. When in training he'd be nice and then it seemed at moments he was literally trying to kill her. Like it wasn't just tough training like he said. It was almost like he had lost control for a moment, but then again that could just be in her head. There were times where he would take Akahana and go have a talk away from Yamouri and Takami and it seemed so secretive, but then again it could have been something completely different. Could it be she was just being paranoid? Or perhaps just over observant.

"Why do you ask Neji," She finally stated.

"It's nothing…" He lied.

"Are you sure?" She asked, almost seeing right through it. It was difficult for him to lie to her, after all she endured. He looked at her almost as a younger sister in a way. A sister he never had, but he didn't dare share something so personal like that. It wasn't like him to share his feelings. He was definitely having suspicions about Baku, but didn't know how to put it out there without offending her. Seeing as how they seemed to have gotten close on the journey, he didn't want to ruin it on false accusations. So he decided to keep quiet until he got someone else's opinion and perhaps some evidence.

"Yeah… I need to go find Guy-sensei, I'll meet up with you later and we can train like old times," He finally broke the silence. She nodded looking content, but hiding her building annoyance. He walked off and left her behind on the bench as she rested her chin on her hand.

"What does Neji see that I don't? If Baku indeed wanted something else he would have done so. I mean he had three years basically, with most of the time me having my guard down," Yamouri thought to herself. She grabbed her groceries and started to walk to her apartment trying to get their conversation off of her mind, but it was hard for her to not over think about things. She looked around and began to wonder if that Anbu Lady Tsunade had spying on her, still had that as a task.

**…...**

"Yamouri… I've been looking for you," Takami's voice suddenly came from behind. She sighed looking down at her bags and turned to face a panting Takami. Yamouri assumed she had gone off already since it seemed Baku and Akahana did. "You guys are still here?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about…. Baku and Akahana had to leave for something, and send their apologizes… I stayed behind and should probably catch up with them soon, but I needed to tell you something important."

"Important?"

"Yes… I… "She started and jumped back dodging a kunai knife. Yamouri dropped her bags and took out a knife herself looking at the roof tops to determine the direction it came from.

"Come out now," Yamouri hissed. But no response. "Could it be the Anbu…? Why is he attacking Takami?" It stayed silent and Yamouri saw a glimpse of what looked like an Anbu black op mask. "You basterd!" Yamouri thought to herself.

"I….. Have to go…. I'll tell you another time. I'll come visit ok?" Takami stuttered nervously and ran off.

"Hey wait!" Yamouri shouted, but stopped when she sensed movement nearby. She threw a kunai knife and heard a thud and ran towards the direction, only to find a log with it inside. Yamouri looked up at the darkening sky and then walked back towards her bags, seeing no sign of Takami or the mysterious intruder. She had no idea to believe if it was really the same Anbu or not.


	4. Chapter 4 Off to Save a Friend!

It was a new morning in the leaf. Yamouri fast asleep, was suddenly woken up by the sound of a very loud alarm. She shot up and looked at it in surprise before shutting it off then rubbed her forehead sheepishly. She was completely exhausted and the alarm had managed to give her a headache. Maybe it was because Yamouri had only managed four hours of sleep, since she had gone off to train in the night like old times. You'd think her body would be used to the lack of sleep by now. She walked towards the bathroom like a zombie and washed her face in the sink. The faucet was slightly opened and she listened to the water drops fall down slowly one at a time.

"_**Are you afraid? Shinobi are NEVER supposed to be afraid!" -Baku**_

"_**What do you really know about that Baku guy?" - Neji**_

"_**Ah that's right you haven't heard yet huh? He didn't tell you…. Shikamaru and Temari are dating now…" -Hikaru**_

"_**You'll never be as strong as me!" -Kento**_

Yamouri shrugged the voices away and splashed cold water on her face again. She looked up into the mirror and placed her hand on the glass examining her appearance.

"They don't understand you…" She whispered looking at herself. Takami had left just shortly after the strange incident. Yamouri had spent a good two hours searching the village, and the place they were supposedly staying. Baku and Akahana didn't say their goodbyes which was strange to Yamouri. You'd think spending so much time together they'd have the decency to say goodbye or see you later, but nothing. And then there was the way Takami was acting when she was trying to tell her something, but was unable to. That strange ninja had interrupted like it knew something. And Yamouri couldn't help, but have suspicions that it was that Anbu Tsunade put on her such a long time ago. She didn't understand. If the thing Takami was going to say was about Baku why would the Anbu interrupt that? Or was it something involving the leaf village? Whatever the case, Yamouri would have to investigate later because she wasn't really in a good, rested mood. She packed all her things and hurried to the old training grounds to meet up with the others.

**~::.::.::.::.:: A few minutes later ::.::.::.::.::~**

"Yamouri!" Lee shouted. She stayed silent as Lee ran towards her and stopped to catch his breath. "Lady Tsunade wants to see us… Our team."

**...….**

They finally made it to the gate and noticed Neji and Guy-sensei were already there waiting for them, but past them was Lady Tsunade. They hurried towards them and as soon as they did she gave them the message.

"I want you to work on the same mission that I gave Kakashi's group. Go to the sand village and offer your support to finish this mission. Got it?" She ordered.

"Yes!" Guy-sensei- shouted and gave her his thumbs up.

"Just leave it to us!" Lee added.

"Very well." Neji said. But Yamouri simply sighed and looked to the side. Neji nudged her and she glared at him, just like old times. She nodded and they all got distracted with Guy-sensei's random sneeze. Lee then made a bet that they can make it there in half a day, but they all knew it took three days.

"The power of youth!" Guy-sensei shouted and started to run off with Lee behind him. Yamouri sighed again and followed after Neji.

Minutes later they found themselves in the woods jumping from tree to tree. Apparently Naruto had returned just awhile ago and was immediately called for a special mission. Gaara had been taken by the Akatsuki! Of all people, that was the worst group that could possibly get their hands on him. Yamouri still remembered the day Gaara saved her, which was the same day she started to admire him, as well as the fact that they both had a sad past and felt like they didn't belong. But things were different now and Gaara had become Kazekage of his village. None the less everyone knew that the Akatsuki were after the tailed beasts sealed away in hosts. It was hard to believe that someone like Gaara could have been caught so easily, and this puzzled Yamouri. And after all those things he said to her in the past that helped her keep going, she wanted to bring him back safely as sort of evening the score.

"You're friends; they are your weakness…." Baku's words came again.

Yamouri looked over at Lee and Neji who were looking straight ahead. She started to contemplate what Baku's purpose was with her in the first place. Sure she wanted to get away from them all because just like Sasuke she saw them as a nuisance, but that was BEFORE. Now that Gaara had been kidnapped Yamouri thought how it be like to lose any of them… or even worse if something horrible happened to them. She already knew the pain of losing a family, but her team, without her intentionally wanting it, had become a second family. It was as if she was just now realizing it and how ridiculous she was in the past. No matter how much she tried pushing them all away, it was too late. They had somehow slipped through the cracks and got to her.

"No…. I think my friends are what make me stronger…." Yamouri thought to herself and stepped in front of Lee. "Come on Lee! Is that the fastest you can go? Pfff."

"Hmm!" Lee shouted and started to speed up trying to catch up with her.

"That's it! Keep it up! The power of youth!" Guy-sensei shouted.

"Am I the only normal one here?" Neji mumbled for only him to hear. While the others weren't watching Yamouri looked down at her pouch which contained her sword. She promised Baku she would only use it if she was absolutely desperate. For in the long run every time she would use it, it would cause damage internally. When she used it against that guy who had attacked Shikamaru, there was no chakra infused so it didn't count then.

"It doesn't matter because I won't depend on it…" Yamouri thought to herself.

"I wonder how Naruto is…" Neji added breaking the silence. It was true Yamouri hadn't seen him in such a long time. And he wasn't there for the Chuunin exam meaning he was still a Genin. With so much going on Yamouri realized that her training would finally be tested if they were going to end up fighting the Akatsuki for Gaara back. She heard a lot of things from that organization, and knew they would all have to perish for all the crimes they committed, but they were definitely strong. Yamouri focused on their direction when suddenly she felt a strong pain coming from her leg. She clinched her teeth and made sure her team wasn't looking.

"A muscle spasm…? Did I push it too far? You gotta be kidding me…"

"Wait Lee! Up ahead!" Neji shouted. They all came to a stop as Pakkun came out of some branches.

"Hold on Guy!" He said. Neji put his hands on his waist and Yamouri took this opportunity to stretch out her leg, which didn't seem to help.

"Kakashi had us eight ninja hounds split up and follow the Akatsuki's scent. We found that they've gone to the river country which lies between the sand village and the leaf," Pakkun said.

"The river country?" Neji asked. Pakkun nodded his head and told them that they were the closest to the Akatsuki as of right now, and there is no longer the need to go all the way to the sand.

"So follow me! I'll explain more on the way there," Pakkun added.

"Alright let's goo!" Guy-sensei shouted. Yamouri sighed as they headed off and soon went following them.

Before they knew it, they were traveling on ground on what looked like an old base of a river or something. Pakkun was still the leader and the group was following close behind. Pakkun then stopped and warned them that someone was coming.

"Byakugan!" Neji shouted. After he looked around he shouted that the enemy was approaching from behind. And sure enough something popped out from underneath the ground and came towards them with full force and speed. They waited till the last second to jump up in the air as it hit the rocks they were standing in front of. The smoke from the impact cleared moments later, and revealed a blue skinned Akatsuki member standing with a sword rested on his shoulders.

"A sword…?" Yamouri thought to herself.

"I haven't seen anyone with this much chakra since Naruto!" Neji shouted.

"That much!" Lee added sounding a bit nervous.

"You really don't recognize me?" He asked Guy-sensei. Yamouri side glanced at him as he added that he doesn't know who he is. This seemed to annoy the Akatsuki member a bit and then he added, "I'll make you remember soon enough."

**...…..**

"This is an Akatsuki?" Neji added. Kisame laughed and threw his sword into the air, twirling it. He then began doing hand signs for a water style jutsu. Guy-sensei told Yamouri and the team to get ready for battle. Suddenly water busted from the ground and raised Kisame, and then water rushed towards them.

"Here I come!" He shouted and came down with speed; the waves along with him. They began dodging waves and jumping from rock to rock, giving them no time to catch their breath. He asked Guy-sensei one more time if he remembered him yet, and of course the answer remained the same.

"Where is all this water coming from?" Lee added.

"He has a tremendous amount of chakra. I've never seen such a technique like this!" Neji added. When hey finished chattering, they noticed Kisame was no longer insight. They began to scan the area when suddenly, another wave shot up and directed towards them. All four jumped into the air, and then Kisame went straight for Guy-sensei. He landed on the water and Neji used his eight trigram air palm attack, sending Kisame to fly back. Yamouri then threw a knife as a diversion while she shot a lightning ball towards him. An explosion occurred, but Kisame managed to escape under water. A few seconds later he appeared and the battle continued for awhile. The team mostly dodging water attacks. Guy-sensei still didn't remember where he had seen this blue guy before and this only annoyed him more.

"Time for our counter attack! I'll go first and distract him; you guys hit him with everything you've got!" Guy-sensei ordered.

"You really think I'll leave myself open so easily?" Kisame smirked. Yamouri couldn't seem to get her eyes off his giant sword. "Allow me to show you what's wrong with that plan." Kisame added then charged towards Guy-sensei. He began dodging his swings, but the way he swung his massive sword so easily made it impossible for an opening.

"Lightning style, thunder spears!" Yamouri shouted and made about a dozen spears fly towards him. Some were covered in exploding tags. When the smoke cleared Kisame stood with a grin on his face and asked if something was suppose to happen.

Guy-sensei then charged at him again and managed to steal Kisame's sword. Meanwhile Lee, Yamouri and Neji went towards him. Kisame made water clones that grabbed a hold of them. He then used a water prison jutsu trapping the three and while Guy-sensei tried to stop it, the sword sent spikes from the handle, and stabbed his hands. Yamouri and the other two found themselves trapped in water bubbles with no oxygen. Shinobi can only hold their breath for so long, which gave Guy-sensei, only a little bit of time to release it. Kisame and Guy-sensei continued to battle it out themselves while the three remained imprisoned by the three clones. Neji and Lee watched, while Yamouri found it annoyingly hard to hold in her breath. It had already been about four minutes and she felt like her head was about to explode.

"Damn it Guy-sensei hurry!" Yamouri thought to herself. She began to struggle, but found she was unable to move. It was hard enough just moving her head to the side. Yamouri's strong will helped her to contain her composure for she didn't want to worry anyone. So she started to think of other things to get her mind off the situation. Guy-sensei continued to fight Kisame alone while Neji tried to come up with something to get them out. Yamouri thought if she could somehow get access to her sword then they'd be freed, or even if Neji was able to use his Gentle fist. The time was quickly passing by.

**~::.::.::.::.:: A few minutes later ::.::.::.::.::~**

"Gaara…" Yamouri thought to herself and closed her eyes picturing him being on a ground somewhere lifeless. Because once the tailed beast would be removed then the host would perish. She opened her eyes and looked over at Neji who was watching Guy-sensei fight. Out of Yamouri's control, her mouth opened allowing her to swallow water. She closed it as fast as she could, but the water had already entered. It only made it even harder now to hold her breath for there was barely any air to grasp onto.

"Yamouri!" Lee called worryingly and quickly closed his mouth again. Neji watched her cautiously and tried to move again. Yamouri closed her eyes again to concentrate allowing herself to drift into her thoughts. The first thing that came to mind was when she was in a coma and the strange long dream she had. Where she was trapped and couldn't save herself, how someone else had to save her. How she hated that, and wanted that in the past. She knew this time she wanted to be the hero and needed to do something fast, but what?


	5. Chapter 5 Another Mission Complete

Guy-sensei's fight had been going on for quite awhile. Yamouri Neji and Lee tried to focus on the intense fight, to make it easier on concentrating on holding in their air. While Guy-sensei disappeared under water Yamouri looked around anxiously waiting for something, anything to happen. Finally, out of the blue came out her hell butterfly. It flew towards her, causing a wash of relieve. Neji watched shockingly as it sped by and slashed the water shield that was surrounding her. Seconds later the shield broke and she fell forward coughing. The butterfly than cut Neji and Lee out and hovered over them as they all caught their breath. Soon after, Guy-sensei was done with his fight after he used a similar technique to Lee's. The water disappeared and the four walked towards the Akatsuki member's body who was now a completely different guy. They watched puzzlingly at the facial expression, and couldn't understand what had happened.

"A substitution jutsu?" Yamouri suggested.

"No… this is different…" Neji added. Pakkun then told them the direction the others were and they began to follow him again. Yamouri realized that there was a strange pain in her leg muscle that was causing irritation. She bit her lip every time she landed on it. After several minutes she tuned out the pain till she could no longer feel it and then soon they all met up with Naruto's team. After a moment of catching up they got back to serious business.

"This is their hide out?" She spoke softly as they stared at the giant boulder covering a cave's entrance. There was a tag on the center and using Neji's Byakugan they were able to find the other four. All five tags needed to be removed at the same time for it to work. Guy-sensei took out ear radio things that made it easy to communicate with each other and gave Yamouri hers. Lee accidently yelled into his causing everyone to get fussy. Neji slapped his forehead and Yamouri simply laughed at the incident. Neji then assigned the locations, but before they could go, Guy-sensei insisted they did a team chant with their hands in the middle of a circle. Lee was excited about it, and Yamouri only did it so they could get it over with, but Neji was absolutely against it. He glared intensely at Guy-sensei who was making weird moaning sounds insisting he put his hand in. The tension was getting so thick that Yamouri felt she needed to step in between, but she was already embarrassed enough with the strange sounds he was making. Finally Neji sucked it up and placed his hand in and Guy-sensei did an embarrassing chant and off they went.

**…...**

After a few minutes Yamouri reported in, "I found mine!"

"Me too!" Lee called. Neji and Guy-sensei found theirs as well. Kakashi then began the count down and Yamouri prepared herself. They ripped off the tags and then Sakura smashed their way into the cave. Yamouri looked over at a strange blob that was rising from the water near the spot she was on.

"Uh guys…." Yamouri added worryingly.

"I'm experiencing the same thing…" Neji added. Lee and Guy-sensei also confirmed it. The blob then became an exact copy of Yamouri. She nearly fell over from shock and began to walk towards it as it walked towards her.

"What the heck is this?" Yamouri added. No one else was sure though. Soon the clone began to throw knives at her and Yamouri easily blocked them. She began to throw some as well and this went back and forth for awhile. "Alright no more playing around! I'm not going to waste my chakra on you either!" Yamouri shouted and punched the imposter in the face. She deflected it with kicking Yamouri in the stomach. After she caught her breath she thought for a moment. The imposter threw more knives and Yamouri blocked them using one knife. Neji then reported that it seemed it would take awhile. The last thing Yamouri wanted was a long battle with her self. "You gotta be kidding me…"

**~::.::.::.::.:: A while later ::.::.::.::.::~**

"Neji this is taking too long…." Yamouri was getting frustrated and stared at all the weapons scattered around beside the river she was by. Trees were split in half and big boulders were scattered everywhere. She was getting tired while her look a like remained with its serious blank expression and didn't look at all affected. Lee and Neji were also getting frustrated and even Guy-sensei was dealing with the same thing. The only thing that Yamouri had to keep telling herself was that the Akatsuki had Gaara and any moment could be his last. He saved her once and she wanted to finally return the favor. If there's anything she hated most was owing people.

"Yamouri! Neji, Guy-sensei!" Lee spoke into his ear piece. The fight was dragging on for what seemed like hours. And it was just the same thing over and over. "What if we fight back with even more strength then when we ripped the seals!" Lee suggested. He brought out the point that they must have been made from the strength they used when they ripped off the seals and if they somehow made themselves even stronger they could defeat them.

"It's worth a shot!" Yamouri replied and began her hand signs. "Lightning style, dome prison!" She combined earth style and lightning style to create a dome around the imposter and then sent a massive amount of lightning chakra inside using one of her lightning balls. A giant puff of smoke was followed by the dome breaking and Yamouri stood still waiting for what was to happen. She was gone and Neji, Lee and Guy-sensei reported the same thing.

The four met up again and with the help of Neji's Byakugan they were able to detect Naruto who was near by. Neji then added, it appeared they were fighting with an Akatsuki and made them go a different direction.

"What are we doing now?" Yamouri questioned, but Neji looked like he knew what he was doing and moments later they ran into a blonde haired Akatsuki member crawling out from the bushes with no arms and just ripped sleeves. He was trying to sneak away which was very amusing to Neji. After all the Akatsuki were known to be very dangerous. It could only mean that Naruto was getting the best of him.

"Good work Neji!" Guy-sensei commented. Yamouri eyed him curiously and stared at the girlish look he maintained.

"So I see… that's the leaf village's Byakugan….how interesting…" Deidara added with a smirk on his face. He was still acting confident despite his missing limbs.

"We will not allow you to escape!" Guy-sensei shouted and got into battle stance.

"Prepare yourself!" Lee added. Deidara simply smiled and took off into the air with the four close behind. They began to attack him instantly. Deidara was only able to use his mouth. They left him with barely any time to breathe, once he'd dodge an attack; another would come from a different direction. He jumped from one place to another with Yamouri and the others close behind. Yamouri felt the sting from her muscle and flinched then shook it away and tried to ignore it. She looked over at Lee and the others to see if they were planning some strategy. Usually Shikamaru would have a plan by now.

"He's lowering!" Yamouri shouted as the four watched Deidara drop to the ground near a big lump of clay.

"Drop with caution!" Guy-sensei ordered.

"Understood!" His team yelled back in unison. Kakashi informed them that Deidara used explosives and to watch out. Right then Deidara dropped the knife that was in his mouth and began to bite at the lump of clay. He jumped forward to face them as he swallowed it and smiled. Neji using his Byakugan ordered them to get away as Deidara began to puff up. Yamouri and the others began to run, but soon the explosion occurred and the flame was coming right at them. It seemed that time was slowed down and before they knew it they were on the ground panting.

"What happened?" Yamouri questioned noticing everyone's expression and then looking over to see some strange hole sucking the explosion in. Everyone went silent as the last of it disappeared into thin air. Yamouri looked over at Kakashi who was panting and had his sharingan exposed. She recognized it as similar to Sasuke's and had almost forgotten about it. It's like she was just realizing it and that Kakashi wasn't even an Uchiha. Kakashi then fell down, and one of Naruto's clones caught him. Sakura asked him what it was that he used and Kakashi simply stated that he sent it into another dimension.

"I don't really know what's going on, but this means the enemy is gone right, Yamouri?" Lee suddenly asked.

"Why are you asking me…?" Yamouri sighed. Suddenly more of Naruto's clones jumped down with Gaara who appeared to be unconscious. Yamouri nearly dropped her bag as she stared wide eyed at the sight. Gaara looked lifeless. Naruto asked if Sakura could do something and she nodded. They moved to an open field and Sakura began to go to work. Yamouri stared up at the blue sky watching several birds fly by with the butterfly following behind. The wind seemed to pick up as Naruto asked Sakura how it was going. By just seeing the look on her face, Yamouri could tell it was bad news and felt a sickening feeling wash over her. A feeling she knew very well. Naruto began to cry which made it official, that Gaara, the sand village's Kazekage was gone. Yamouri turned her back to avoid tears from falling from her own eyes and only Neji seemed to notice. Yamouri thought back to the incident that happened years ago in the forest of death when he saved her life, and even to the battle in the arena with Sasuke. Naruto began to ramble on and soon the old lady they were with, kneeled down next to Gaara's lifeless body. She began performing some sort of jutsu, but wouldn't say what. She asked for assistance and it suddenly went silent again. Naruto looked more and more anxious by the minute, but at that rate no one was able to stay calm anymore.

**…...**

A lot of people from the sand village arrived just in time to see the revived Gaara awake. It almost seemed like it was all a dream. Naruto told him he worried everyone, which made his expression change as he looked around shocked and speechless. Yamouri pushed past Lee and Neji and stared at Gaara whose mouth was open. She smiled at him and then crossed her arms as other people began to question him. Even his sister Temari comforted him, though the sight of her made Yamouri glare unknowingly. And some people in the crowd even began to cry. That was when Yamouri noticed the old lady lying in Sakura's arms lifeless. It began to get dark and Kankuro began to tell Naruto about the jutsu that the old lady used that was sacrificial. It was after Naruto had said she would wake up as soon as they returned to the village. The jutsu she used wasn't a medical ninjutsu but a life transferring technique. In order to revive Gaara she gave up her own life so he could continue as Kazekage. Thus, leaving the future in Naruto and Gaara's hands. Gaara struggled to stand, but Naruto assisted him and then Gaara told everyone they should pray for her in respect, and everyone went silent.

**~::.::.::.::.:: A few days later ::.::.::.::.::~**

When they arrived, the whole sand village was waiting outside for the safe return of Gaara. Yamouri could tell it finally seemed like Gaara was loved and he saw it too. After they settled down a bit, they paid respects to the elder lady and then Yamouri and her team returned back to the leaf.

**…...**

Yamouri woke up in her nice warm comfy bed, feeling fully rested for once. It seemed like forever since she last had a full night of sleep and in her own room at that. She opened the curtains and stretched while she looked out the window to another beautiful day and felt a smile spread across her face. Though that peace of mind soon left when she thought back to Neji questioning her about Baku and then there was the fact that Takami had such urgency before she left. Was there something she wasn't getting? Suddenly Yamouri heard a tapping sound and looked out to see Shikamaru had thrown a rock at her window.

"What makes you think you can hurt my window!" Yamouri snapped. She was trying to amuse him since it had been awhile. Shikamaru asked if she could come down because he needed to talk to her about something. She took her time and changed out of her pjs and grabbed her pouch before leaving. When she met him by the corner she noticed his serious thinking face. "Where's you're girlfriend?" Yamouri questioned, though it wasn't on purpose. She covered her mouth and felt angry at herself for letting that slip out.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Shikamaru added and scratched the back of his head. Yamouri knew this was the time to ask since it would probably come up again.

"Hikaru said you were dating that girl from the sand village…." Yamouri awkwardly stated. He rolled his eyes and said Hikaru hadn't changed at all. He then explained that it was a stupid assignment because Lady Tsunade loved to give him tasks.

"Who has time for silly stuff like that anyways…? Besides she's way to bossy for someone like me…There's no way I'd go for someone as annoying as her…" He added. Yamouri crossed her arms and felt a sense of relief though she didn't know why. But now she was pissed at Hikaru.

"Why do you ask, hm?" It was now Shikamaru's turn to be curious though he had a blank tired face. Yamouri did a fake cough to clear her throat at how awkward it had suddenly gotten and questioned him about what he needed and why she had to come down. Luckily for her, he didn't notice the change of subject and went along with it. He put on a more serious face which only seemed to worry Yamouri of what it could possibly be this time.


	6. Chapter 6 One Mystery After The Other

"It's about that Baku guy…." Shikamaru began. Yamouri immediately rolled her eyes knowing where this was going. After all Neji brought up the same issue. In fact, it seemed that everyone was brining up this issue. She didn't see what the big fuss was even about. Sure he was rough on her in training, but that was what she had asked for. Yamouri crossed her arms and slightly glared at him, though she was quite curious as well.

"What about him?"

"It's just weird how he left like he did…. And on top of that didn't even say anything to Lady Tsunade…. Almost like he was avoiding something," Shikamaru continued sounding unsure. He eyed Yamouri carefully who was staring into space. It was hard to tell when she was paying attention or pretending to listen. And she was good with the blank expressions that sometimes seemed like she was sleeping with her eyes open. He coughed and when she didn't even flinch his eyebrow twitched. "Yamouri…. Did you hear what I said?"

"I assure you, there's nothing strange about him… He helped me and I'm grateful. Besides, he's gone now…." Yamouri pushed her bangs out of her face and looked to the side awkwardly. Yamouri had definitely taken into consideration what he said and thought about what Neji had also said. Maybe Takami was going to tell her the same thing? But it wouldn't make any sense at all if she did; after all she had spent years with him.

"Hm, yeah… Oh yeah almost forgot…. Was going to give you this…" Shikamaru then took out a small red bag out of his pocket. Yamouri looked down at it puzzled and when he revealed what was inside she suddenly felt sad.

"Oh… my charm bracelet…"

**~::.::.::.::.:: Shikamaru's flashback ::.::.::.::.::~**

"Aw man she left… I didn't get to say goodbye…." Choji sighed.

"Well at least there will finally be some peace and quiet…" Shikamaru calmly added and leaned back in his chair. Choji eyed him strangely and just then Asuma showed up asking him if he wanted to play a round of their favorite game. Shikamaru followed and Choji looked out the window as it suddenly began to rain. Afterwards Shikamaru decided to walk towards the tree him and Yamouri would hang out at and thought he saw her standing under it.

"Yamouri?" He called. But the breeze swept away the image. He slowly climbed on up and saw the bracelet he gave her for her birthday just sitting there. "She left it…" Shikamaru looked up at the raining sky with his hands in his pockets. He thought back to the words she had told him back at the hospital.

"Don't pretend like you know everything! Don't even act like you know how it is… You can never imagine how it's like to lose everything! How to lose people so close to you…Just because Neji told you the truth…Don't pretend like you suddenly know everything about me, because you'll never understand!"

**~::.::.::.::.:: End of flashback ::.::.::.::.::~**

Yamouri cleared her throat and made an excuse that she must have dropped it and was too busy with other things to notice. But she remembered exactly when she had taken it off and told herself no distractions. Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders and looked like he was ready for a nap and pretending not to care so she wouldn't feel guilty. After all, to him it was just a simple gift for a friend. Yamouri suddenly felt bad for leaving like she did and most likely had hurt Shikamaru's feelings by leaving behind his present. But it seemed that Shikamaru was trying to seem cool. Yamouri placed it back on her wrist and looked up at him, noticing for the first time his new earnings. She reached up and touched his ears wiggling them to annoy him. A giant sweat drop appeared on the back of his head as he stared at her awkwardly.

"Asuma gave them to us," He smirked. Yamouri crossed her arms as he asked how the mission went and how Gaara was doing. After giving him the scoop they began to walk towards the ramen shop that Naruto was obsessed with. Yamouri was disappointed when she saw they changed their menu to dipping noodles and decided to spend her money else where. As they walked around and caught up about things, Yamouri talked to a few people and was greeted by familiar faces. She finally felt like this was home, despite all the things she had said before. Coming back was changing the way she thought.

"So anyways! About what you asked earlier…" Shikamaru added while placing his hands back into his pockets. Yamouri began to look around nervously as he asked the same question he did before, why did she ask about a girlfriend? To her luck she saw Neji walking near by casually. He was looking at something and hadn't noticed them.

"Ah. Neji! There you are! Tell me about that story you were talking about!" Yamouri shouted and began to run towards him, causing a giant sweat drop to form on the back of Shikamaru and Neji's head.

"What are you talking about?" Neji questioned with that same attitude of his. Yamouri wrapped her arm around his, like an escort would, and she began to laugh nervously.

"Well she got weirder…" Shikamaru mumbled. He followed after them with his hands still in his pockets and noticed how strangely Yamouri was acting, but didn't think anything of it. Finally Neji had enough and told her they could meet up later to train because he was busy. Yamouri nodded and soon it was back to just the two of them. It was enough to buy some time for Shikamaru to drop the subject again and Yamouri was relieved. She thought back to the numerous times Akahana and Takami would tell her that she liked him, and began to get angry. They were just friends and that's all they would ever be, she would tell herself over and over again. Besides Shikamaru would go for an average girl, he said so himself. He wants a normal boring life. She had heard Shikamaru tell Choji about it one time, that pretty girls would go for elite ninjas and not guys like him. Choji had noticed Yamouri was ease dropping and asked about her on purpose. Shikamaru had simply stated that she was one of those girls and quickly changed the subject. Yamouri remembered that day perfectly. She was going to ask him to train for she learned a new jutsu, but after that had decided to ask Neji instead. She didn't think of things like that for she always saw herself not living to that age where one would settle down and start a family. She was set on sacrificing herself at the cost of Kento's life. Just then Asuma had come out of a building and ran into them.

"Ah, Yamouri! I heard you got back," He said with a big smile and patted her head. She was practically like another person on his team, because they all used to eat together all the time. Shikamaru seemed to look bored as Asuma asked questions about her training and how things were going. Only when Baku's name was mentioned, did he look at her strangely." I see you guys don't waste time!" He exclaimed. He winked at Shikamaru who didn't seem to get it and Yamouri was too busy thinking about what she was going to have for dinner. Typical for her to be day dreaming of food. He sighed realizing they were just too slow to understand it.

"Where's Kurenai?" Yamouri blurted out. Asuma seemed to get a bit nervous and scratched the back of his head as Shikamaru smirked.

"Uh… Look at the time… Let's play shogi later Shikamaru." With that he quickly walked off and disappeared into the crowd. Yamouri looked at Shikamaru who just shrugged and they began to walk again. They made their way onto the bridge and Yamouri stared at her reflection in the water. Everything that Baku said seemed to have left her mind completely. All those things about not trusting anyone or having friends, was slowly fading. The idea that solitude was the only way also didn't sound the same to her. Yamouri didn't know how she could separate herself from everyone now. It was already too late, she was connected with them and wasn't sure if she wanted to let it all go. Sure she had thought differently before, but now that she was back she felt peaceful.

"Listen Yamouri, there's something I wanted to ask you for awhile now," Shikamaru began. The breeze seemed to pick up and mess with her braid. She looked down at the fishes that were swimming by waiting for his question.

"Do you trust Hikaru?" He finally asked sounding more serious than ever. He had his thinking face on.

"W-what are you talking about Shikamaru?" She gasped and looked at him straight in the eyes. It was definitely an odd question.

"He knew about your past before I did and I was wondering if you told him first or something?"

"I never told him anything before…. You better explain yourself Shikamaru!"

"Well he told me one time that there was something about you that I would never understand and then after your battle with Kento, when you were in the hospital he came up to me about the same thing and told me he knew for awhile. And plus he pops out of nowhere…. It's just weird don't think you think?"

"My, my Shikamaru, talking about me now?" Hikaru's voice suddenly came from behind and they stared at him with suspicion. He wore a big smile and was wearing the traditional leaf Shinobi outfit with his green vest. Yamouri still couldn't believe that this once annoying boy had become Jounin while she was away and now what Shikamaru had told her what he did Yamouri didn't know what to say or even think. Shikamaru scolded him and Yamouri was beginning to feel like she was in a soap opera. Not wanting to deal with unnecessary added stress, she walked off waving at them and leaving them both staring at her in confusion.

**~::.::.::.::.:: A few days later ::.::.::.::.::~**

Yamouri had heard that Lady Tsunade was planning on brining a new addition to Team Kakashi. But she didn't expect it would happen so soon. Shikamaru had told her about this weird guy who attacked him, Choji, and Naruto just earlier that day. Yamouri already didn't like him and was trying to understand why he would attack them. Shikamaru had explained that he told Naruto he was merely testing their skills.

"What a jerk!" Yamouri had shouted. She stormed off to search for this person and had found him sitting in a tree somewhere. Shikamaru was with her telling her to not make a big scene. But when she did see him she froze.

"He's so pale…." Yamouri blurted out. "You! State your name!""

"Hm? Me? My name is Sai…" He added nervously and jumped down from the tree he was sitting on.

"Sai?" She repeated. He nodded his head and recognized Shikamaru as the boy from before. He apologized which made Yamouri feel bad. She looked around awkwardly until finally he asked about the book she had in her bag that was sticking out. It was her sketchbook. One of her most prized possessions that contained thousands of drawings of all sorts of things. Sai began to explain that he was a painter which seemed to impress her. Shikamaru began to tell him a little about Naruto, but Yamouri found herself staring at Sai. She didn't recall meeting another artist before. Though he painted and she drew, and he used his in battle and hers was just merely to pass the time, she thought maybe he could teach her new skills. She didn't know whether she should like him or dislike him, however. Instead she told him that he should be more careful who he messes with. Sai smiled which made Yamouri shiver for it was rather a strange smile; almost like he just wasn't meant for it. She found that he resembled Sasuke a bit which would probably be difficult for Naruto to accept. She heard that little progress about Sasuke was made and that was devastating for her as well. Naruto had done a lot for her in the past and wanted him to be peaceful, though going after Sasuke was just a dream that could not be made a reality. She had hoped they would have gotten over it, but that was just not going to happen. It was just like her and her path. But she was also devastated at her lack of progress when it came to Kento.

"Maybe we can draw sometime?" Sai added in. Yamouri blinked several times before turning her expression into a slight glare.

"I'll think about it…" She pondered and began to walk off. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and told her he needed to meet Choji and headed off the other direction. But Sai had got her thinking. He seemed like an overconfident self centered jerk and even a fake, but the fact that he attempted a smile was good enough for her to not scold him, like she came there to do. She looked up at the clouds imagining her brother and decided that right now would probably be the only time she would be able to take a nap in peace. She had a mission coming up and usually missions with Lee and Neji were energy draining, but that was no surprise.


	7. Chapter 7 The Unexplained Anbu Ninja

Yamouri bit into the last piece of fudge that she had and laid on the couch feeling content. She found herself most at peace when indulged with delicate chocolates. It was the only thing that helped her relax physically. She rested her leg as it began to hurt again; it was just another nuisance…. She kept telling herself. The pain began during the mission to rescue Gaara, but she didn't think anything of it. She closed her eyes and listened to the birds whistle outside. Yamouri had just returned from another grueling mission with her team and was finally able to rest. She made herself a cup of tea and went to wash her face. When she came back she noticed her sliding door was open and the curtains were flapping.

"I didn't open that…? Or did I?" She mumbled. She went to close the door and returned to her cup of tea that was in the same spot she left it. Returning to the couch she began to take sips of the delight she had in her hand and looked through her sketchbook. Sometimes she would draw things that she wouldn't remember and looking back would only puzzle her. The tea had a different taste than usual, but she figured it had been sitting in the cabinet for awhile. She felt her hands weaken and dropped the cup and it quickly fell to the floor, and it shattered all over and onto her green fuzzy carpet. She laid her head on the arm rester and looked at her hardwood floor as she felt herself get dizzy and her head began to throb.

"W-what's going on?" She called out, but to her, it only sounded like she was whispering. She saw blue shoes in front of her and slowly lifted her head to see an Anbu black op looking down at her, but this one was completely different than the one she knew followed her. No, this person had a completely different aura about them. Yamouri felt herself unable to move and her eyes began to droop. Her head lay on its side and she watched helplessly as the Anbu began to search her home. Yamouri looked down at her ninja pouch which was on the other side of her center table, out of her reach. She heard papers being ruffled and felt her eyes finally close.

**~::.::.::.::.:: Later that day ::.::.::.::.::~**

When she awoke, she felt a massive headache. She looked around wondering if the Anbu was still there, but saw that everything was clean and the way she had left it. Was it all just another dream? She never experienced a dream like it before. She looked down in surprise at a cup of tea sitting on her table and closed her eyes resting her head between her hands.

"What's wrong with me?" She questioned. She brought her things back to her room and went back to lock the doors. That was when she found a piece of glass under the couch that had been slightly sticking out. She picked it up and looked around the house one more time trying to understand just what had happened. If it was for real then what did that Anbu want? Why was it searching her home without permission or without a simple explanation? She walked towards her balcony and slid the door to look out at the village. She had slept through practically the whole day, for the sun was just starting to go down. She looked down at the ground remembering the incident when in the midst of nightfall, she had been taken away from her own room and swung through her window and off that very balcony onto the ground and off where she had fatefully ran into Kento. Yes, the incident where the village thought she left like Sasuke did, when in reality had been kidnapped by some ninja from another village. It brought back bitter memories and she felt that strange feeling was returning. Something was going to happen; she just wasn't sure what yet.

She jumped down and began to head towards Hinata's house to see if she was there. Yamouri needed to talk to someone and was getting tired of always being with Shikamaru and people always asking stupid questions whenever they tried to help. When she didn't find anyone home at the Hyuuga residence she decided to check at Kurenai's place. She knocked several times, but no one answered. She began to walk home a bit frustrated that she wasn't able to find anyone and then heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Kurenai looking at her.

"Would you like to come in Yamouri?" She asked in such a sweet manner that Yamouri didn't feel she would be able to turn it down. She walked in after her and watched as she watered some flowers.

"I was wondering if you knew where Hinata was," Yamouri finally said. Kurenai shook her head before looking at the sky that was a mix of pinks, purples and oranges. Yamouri felt she had no one else to turn to so decided, that Kurenai would be a good person to talk to.

"Kurenai-sensei…." She began.

"Oh I know, you're having guy problems?" She teased and then smiled when Yamouri gave her a nervous look and slightly blushed.

"N-no… not at all. I need to tell someone this, but…" Yamouri began, but was suddenly feeling doubts. Kurenai put her watering can down and looked at her with curiosity.

"Is this about Kento?" She added. Just the sound of his name made Yamouri uneasy as her soft expression soon turned into a glare. She had almost forgotten that her secret had been exposed and now she was assured that since Kurenai knew, all the other Jounin must have known, maybe the whole village had already even discussed it. This only angered her more. "Shikamaru?"

"No…. It's just that… Well I was wondering if Anbu were allowed to enter someone's home without consent… or maybe you've heard something regarding me?" Yamouri finally stated. Kurenai soon became serious and assured her that nothing had been mentioned about her.

"So you don't know if Lady Tsunade suspects me of doing something?" Yamouri added.

"What is this about Yamouri?" Kurenai spoke with worry in her voice.

"I just a strange dream is all…" She adjusted her sweater and looked up at the sky that was now a dark blue with a mix of purple.

"I know you don't have a mother… and well I consider myself Hinata's mother figure and if you want to talk about anything… anything at all you can confide in me," Kurenai added and smiled once again. Yamouri felt herself smile, but the thought of her mother soon made her frown. Oh how she missed her family. And Kurenai's smile seemed to have reminded her of her own mother. Yamouri fought back tears as she thanked her for it and excused herself and left her home. It had been the first time in a while that a grown woman had offered to be a mother figure and though it was very touching, it was also very saddening. She began to walk home and couldn't hold back the small tears that streamed down her cheeks. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth as she thought of Kento standing over their murdered bodies. She set her mind to training all night and began to walk towards the training grounds with tears still streaming down her face.

"Yamouri?" She heard someone call her name, but didn't turn around. She only stared at the street in front of her and began to walk through memory lane."Hey, wait up!"

She turned around ready to attack, until she saw it was Shikamaru. He stared into her soaked green eyes in confusion. She quickly wiped her face with her sleeve and put on a straight face.

"I'm busy right now," She bitterly stated and turned away from him. He stared after her with his hands in his pockets not knowing what to say, or if there was even anything he could say to make it better. He knew that she needed to be left alone.

Soon after, she arrived at her favorite spot and began with target practice and then used a wire technique. It was the best way to let out her anger. Baku always told her that it was important to know lots of techniques that didn't require much chakra, for in most occasions chakra would run out quickly. He always said it was best not to rely on something that was limited. It had become pitch dark and Yamouri already had various weapons scattered everywhere. The pain in her leg started up again and Yamouri knew there must have been something going on within her chakra system, but didn't want to let Lady Tsunade know and then have her prevent her from training or going on any missions. Training had become Yamouri's only way of life, if that would be taken away she wouldn't know what to do.

"Maybe I just tore a muscle or something…" She told herself and tried to focus on her taijutsu. She contemplated whether she should ask Lady Tsunade to check on it anyways or if she should just leave it. Being as stubborn as she was, she merely changed the bandages and continued on with what she was doing. Soon after, she began to get tired. Rustling in bushes nearby suddenly startled her and she quickly threw a kunai knife towards that direction. To her surprise, a figure began to walk out of the shadows.

"T-Takami?" She stuttered and stared in confusion at her old friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Yamouri, listen…. There's something very important that I need to tell you! I don't have much time! It's about Kento!" She spoke quietly but with panic in her voice. "Listen to me! Don't go after him! He's not the…." She continued, but stopped and remained standing still. Almost like a statue, with no movement and no sound.

"Takami!" Yamouri shouted. To her horror she watched as a splash of blood flew into the air and Takami fell forward with her eyes wide open. Standing behind her was an Anbu black op wearing the leaf Anbu outfit. The Anbu held a sword soaked in blood hosted on their shoulder. The headpiece it was wearing wasn't allowing any hair to show so it was difficult to tell if it was a he or she. Yamouri was speechless and felt that she was paralyzed again. She recognized it to be the same exact one that was in her apartment because of the type of mask.

"It wasn't a dream…." She stuttered and watched as the Anbu turned around placing their sword back into their case that was located on their back. Yamouri yelled at herself to move, but was unable to even blink. She stared at their back and noticed a tattoo of an eagle, on the left shoulder. In a flash, the Anbu was gone and Yamouri fell to her knees coughing. The Anbu had used some sort of jutsu that impaired any movement and had succeeded with their mission. Yamouri crawled towards Takami who was coughing violently on the ground.

"Takami! Speak to me!" Yamouri shouted and held her in her arms with tears coming form the corner of her eyes.

"Don't waste time…." She whispered before closing her eyes and was unable to send the rest of the message. Yamouri began to call out her name and shaking her, but it was too late. Yamouri held onto her tight trying to comprehend what she was trying to say and not forgetting the eagle tattoo. Shikamaru had heard her screams and came to the horrible sight in disbelieve. Yamouri was calmed down by then and remained silent as Shikamaru checked for any sign for life. He shook his head as Yamouri stared up at the sky clenching her fist so hard that her palms began to bleed. He stared at her not sure what to even say. Soon other ninjas appeared at the scene.

**~::.::.::.::.:: The next day ::.::.::.::.::~**

Yamouri was dressed in a black pencil skirt and a long sleeve blouse. Though Takami was not apart of the leaf village, Lady Tsunade offered to have her buried there. Yamouri had left the funeral early and came to the bridge to stare at the water. Her expression hadn't changed since that morning. She was full of sadness, confusion, but most of all vengeance. She stared at her reflection and then closed her eyes remembering the good times she had with Takami. She looked at the water again and saw an image of Takami smiling back at her. The image soon faded and she thought back to the words she did manage to say. It didn't make any sense to her and she only wished that Takami was able to finish her last sentence. Yamouri thought back to the fortune teller from a long time ago and clenched her fist.

_**"That's right. Someone close to you is going to betray you resulting in someone's death, so if I were you I would choose my friends carefully. And even the ones you never suspect could sometimes be your worst enemy."**_

It continued to repeat and Yamouri slammed her fist into the railing, breaking a piece. She had no idea who to trust anymore. If it was truly a leaf Anbu then why would they have reason to go after Takami? Lady Tsunade had assured her that it would be investigated, but that wasn't satisfying enough for Yamouri.

"Damn it…. She was right…." Yamouri said under her breath and stared at the water again noticing Shikamaru come up next to her.

"Hey…How are you doing?" He started.

"It's not like you'd understand Shikamaru…." Yamouri hissed and turned to face him. He had shown up at the wrong time and he knew that, yet he wasn't able to stay away.

"I can only imagine…." He added, sounding unsure of what to say next. He knew she would plan to go after this mysterious Anbu and didn't know how to tell her it wasn't worth it. "Listen… you already have enough on your plate so you should just…."

"Just what Shikamaru? I'm going to make them pay! I'll find this person and I'll make them regret they ever messed with me! It's not like you'd know how it's like to lose someone! Look at all I've lost! Do you honestly expect me to sit around and do nothing!"

Shikamaru stood silent as Yamouri scolded him. Yamouri finished off with telling him to leave her alone and to quit butting into business that wasn't his. He remained silent as she stormed off into the rain. Her words continued to repeat and he soon looked down at his own reflection before sighing.


	8. Chapter 8 A Distressed Pair

**a/n: Sorry for the very late update.. I was focusing on my senior year in hs, but now I'm all done! Anyways I took the time to rewrite the first few chapters. Nothing too drastic has changed, just made it better to read, but I'd understand if you don't remember a thing about this story cuz neither did I. But I do plan to finish it so feel free to reread some to refresh your memory, I'll try too by referring alot to the past in my new chapters, anyways please review if it's improved enough and if I still have some readers out there! **

* * *

The days went by extremely slow after Takami's funeral. Yamouri spent most of it training by herself for long hours. Neji tried to intervene several times, but Guy-sensei would always say the same thing. It was her way of grieving. She hadn't even cried yet, not since that day. The only way she was able to try and keep her mind off it was training and than training some more. It was the only thing she knew best. She wanted to hunt this person down and make them pay for what they did, but the thing was that she was older now and couldn't just run off on a rash decision. She knew eventually the truth would come out on its own and for now she had to keep herself occupied while she devised a plan. She stopped and sighed and then clenching her knees, hunched forward. She was panting and was feeling that pain in her leg again. She had come to the conclusion that perhaps it was a temporary effect from using the sword before, and now suddenly going back to old training methods was screwing with the way her chakra network flowed.

"Yamouri I think you should go grab a bite to eat," Guy-sensei suddenly spoke and interrupted her train of thought. "A small break won't harm you!" He said with such enthusiasm. Yamouri stood up straight and looked up at the sky as if her decision would be made looking up there. Suddenly her stomach growled and she quickly placed her hand on her stomach as if to try and cover it up. Guy-sensei laughed which only embarrassed her more as she agreed to take a small break.

"But I'll be back to training in no time," She added before walking off. Guy-sensei now with a serious face stared after her as she disappeared on the trail leading back to the village.

**~::.::.::.::.:: A few minutes later::.::.::.::.::~**

Yamouri had lost herself in thoughts as she walked through the village to that ramen place she had grown accustomed to eating at. She hadn't seen much of anyone for awhile and whenever people would question her, she kept her answers short and would always find a way to excuse herself. She was partially relieved when she found out that Naruto and them had gone on a mission so they would be out of her hair for at least a little while. She had requested herself to go on a mission to get time away from the village but Lady Tsunade would always say there wasn't anything available for her. Though Yamouri knew deep down that Lady Tsunade was just afraid that at this time she would run off like Sasuke did.

"Can I have some uh dipping noodles, please?" Yamouri said as she took a seat. They were excited and within minutes she had two plates in front of her. She ate silently for a few minutes, occasionally pausing and staring into space. That look in her eyes she once had, full of sudden happiness when she first arrived had quickly faded and continued to fade.

Off in the distance Asuma and Kurenai were walking and noticed her sitting alone, spaced out again. Kurenai briefly told him about how Yamouri went to speak with her for a moment just a bit before the Takami incident happened and how she seemed distressed then. Then she added that Yamouri had asked about an Anbu and guessed that the Anbu, who was responsible for Takami's death, had paid a visit to Yamouri before. Kurenai had already told Lady Tsunade about that conversation and how Yamouri had asked if anyone had mentioned anything against her.

"Such a sad life… but we all have our stories. She can't just spend her life mopping…" Asuma said under his breath as they watched her go back to eating slowly.

"It's Shikamaru…" Kurenai suddenly added. They both turned and watched him walk up to the ramen shop to take a seat next to her. They knew the two hadn't noticed them observing and silently smirked when they saw the scene, but to their confusion were surprised when Yamouri slowly rose and walked off with Shikamaru staring off silently.

"What's up with those two?" Asuma sighed.

"Let's stop ease dropping," Kurenai added and pulled him by the arm before disappearing into the crowd.

**…...**

Yamouri was heading back to the training grounds, ignoring the sad feeling she was harboring. Shikamaru soon called after her which slightly irritated her, before she began to walk faster. She didn't want to look back because she knew deep down that she would stop. She remembered the scene right after the funeral and how he acted like he knew what she was going through, which made her tighten her fist.

"Yamouri wait!" Shikamaru called again. She began to run and jumped over food carts to get away from him. When she looked back he was running after her which only made her aggravated.

"Why won't he go away!" Yamouri hissed and than saw an alley up ahead. She planned to lose him and turned into it, but right as she did the pain in her leg returned and she flinched and stopped and nearly fell forward. As soon as she came to that sudden halt and was about to lose her balance, someone grabbed her by the arm. In surprise she jerked her head back to see Shikamaru standing there.

"When did he get so fast…?" Yamouri thought to herself and shoved his arm off and stared intently at hm. "I thought I told you to leave me alone!" She shouted and was about to take off again until he grabbed her again.

"Just talk to me Yamouri! You don't have to deal with things alone anymore… Just talk to me…" He mumbled. Yamouri began to struggle and caused him to trip and push her against the wall. His hands were on her shoulders, from trying to sustain his balance. Their faces were only inches away. Yamouri blinked twice before realizing the situation they were in.

"What has gotten into him?" Yamouri thought to herself and stared at his face, while he was looking at the ground. "Shikamaru…" She spoke softly. He slowly lifted his head and looked at her right in the eyes. She felt heart begin to beat faster, her whole body seemed to go still and she felt unable to even think clearly. She only stared back into his eyes wondering what was to happen next. "Wh-what are you doing…." She stuttered.

"Sorry…" He muffled and took his hands off her shoulders. He stood back and placed his hands in his pockets and stared blankly at her as she took a step away from the wall and relaxed. For a brief moment she felt as if he was actually thinking of... well she wasn't exactly sure on what, but it seemed as if he had literally left for a moment. Like he himself wasn't even there. She cleared her throat and looked up at him as he sighed.

"I used to be like your best friend, remember… But even before, I felt that wall you put between yourself and others. I always thought it was best to just leave it unless you yourself were willing to bring it down. Then when your secret was let out I was willing to stay by you then, and when people thought you ran away from the village, I never believed it. I have always been there for you, always willing, always waiting that you'll realize you don't have to do anything alone. But even now you still insist on pushing me and your other friends away. Don't you realize… You're only doing harm to yourself. You can always talk to me, you know that," Shikamaru spoke somberly, like he was the one who had been depressed.

Yamouri stayed silent, staring at the ground. Not knowing what to say. She avoided his gaze and began to walk off slowly past him.

"Yamouri…" Shikamaru said suddenly.

"Listen Shikamaru, I'm sorry if my distance is causing everyone so much pain. Perhaps it is best that I do leave, find who ever did this and then find Kento and end this once and for all."

"No wait!" Shikamaru shouted and grabbed a hold of her hand which startled the both of them."That wasn't what I meant Yamouri. No one wants you to leave, and if you do we'll all just go after you," He said suddenly attempting a soft smile. Yamouri felt the nerves again, but this time she felt calm at the same time. She stared at his friendly expression and than down at this hand that was still holding onto hers very tightly.

But suddenly Baku's words cane spiraling in. Followed by the memories of Kento and their battle under the thunderstorm. Than she remembered when she was temporarily blinded and how Shikamaru had been the one who visited her the most.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru," Yamouri began than paused. Shikamaru felt a rush of hope as he waited. "But my pain is mine alone and I do not wish to share anything with anyone. My path is for me alone and if you stand in my way than I'll have no choice but to eliminate whoever stands in it."

His stomach dropped and he remained silent as she shoved his hand away and began to walk off. Not only was it saddening to hear here sound like Sasuke, but for her to push him away yet again. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince her, but something deep inside began to sting. But he also knew that he shouldn't and he wouldn't give up because that was exactly what other people would do. Suddenly footsteps began behind him and he slowly turned to see Hikaru standing there. A rush of agitation rose within Shikamaru.

"You really don't get it do you Shikamaru?" Hikaru began and started to walk towards him with his hands in his pockets. He had a toothpick in his mouth; a habit that Shikamaru saw was familiar to someone else's. It was as if he was taunting him in a way.

"Don't you remember what I told you? Actually, I believe I've told you several times…." Hikaru paused and was now standing just a few inches away from Shikamaru. "The more you try to get closer to her, the more she will distance herself. She is a lost soul, and you can not help her find the right way if she herself is not willing to. What did you expect? For her to forget all her goals and just pretend to be a normal girl here? If that's really what you want so bad, than perhaps you should just go look else where. Her fate was decided the day her family was killed. There's nothing that will change that. She will always hunt for justice. Instead of trying to change her, you should try and understand her. That is exactly why Sasuke chose to leave and that is exactly what will happen with Yamouri if you continue to pester her."

"Shut up Hikaru. What makes you think you know her better than I do? I was in her life longer than you were and I have been there for her many times when you weren't. So don't go getting into our business when you don't belong in it. Stay out of our lives," Shikamaru snapped.

"You obviously don't know her well enough if you haven't noticed how she's trying to push you all away so she doesn't have to feel pain again by losing someone close. She's only trying to protect you. Instead, you make her feel selfish that she is closing herself off because she doesn't need any of you when that's not the case!" Hikaru yelled and clenched his fist as he spoke. Shikamaru now silent stared at his feet as he listened to Hikaru's words.

"What good will come of it, if she succeeds and kills Kento and Takami's murderer? It won't bring her family back, and it surely won't bring Takami back. It won't bring her any peace. It will only make her heart grow colder. That's exactly why Lady Tsunade is so concerned for her," Shikamaru said blankly.

"I know all about Lady Tsunade's concern. And I know very well that you are the one that's pushing her away from this village. So leave her alone like she asked! Or is it that…" Hikaru stopped and grinned a menacingly grin. "You're in love with her?"

Shikamaru remained silent, but with his relaxed expression, he didn't know what to say, but realized that he hadn't denied it.

"You're silence says it all. But in the end….Shikamaru. She can only love one person back, and just like you, I don't plan to give up on her either," Hikaru added and began to walk off. Shikamaru stared at him with no expression until he disappeared.

**~::.::.::.::.:: A few minutes later::.::.::.::.::~**

"Yamouri!" Hikaru called. Yamouri stopped and faced him with an odd expression that only read that she was confused and lost in thought. He stopped and panted and added that he was surprised he caught up with her. Yamouri looked off to the side still in a daze.

"Hey," She said softly. He gently lifted her chin and smiled.

"It's a shame… your smile is so beautiful, but you rarely show it… I can only hope that one day all your troubles will be gone and you'll be able to smile as much as you want without even having to try," Hikaru said shyly. Yamouri's eyes widened slightly and she felt a slight blush form before she slapped his hand away. He smirked at this and than crossed his arms.

"How about I train with you? How does that sound?" Hikaru added happily. Yamouri stared at him oddly and nodded and the two walked towards the training grounds.


	9. Chapter 9 Hikaru's Past

"Hikaru can I ask you something?" Yamouri suddenly stopped, out of breath and leaned against the tree. They had been training for quite some time and Yamouri was beginning to run out of chakra. Hikaru jumped down and walked towards her.

"What is it?" He added. His big brown eyes seemed to twinkle as his met hers. She stared at him strangely then looked down at her weapon. Yamouri thought back to their converstation of how she vented to him of all the things Shikamaru told her.

"Do you think I should go look for Shikamaru and apologize…? I mean he was only trying to help me, and he's right… all I ever do is push people away," Yamouri muffled.

Hikaru, suddenly disturbed, rolled his eyes at the thought, then took her by the shoulders and sighed. "You did the right thing. He was being insensitive. I think you just need time away from everyone, Perhaps I'll request a mission for you," Hikaru added. Yamouri quickly shoved his hands off and stared at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean request? Why would she listen to you…?" Yamouri questioned. Hikaru blinked and than scratched the back of his head.

"Because I'm a friend of yours and a Jounin of this village?" Hikaru said oddly. He didn't understand her sudden strangeness, but as soon as he finished Yamouri cleared her throat and sighed. She explained how she wasn't sure who to trust anymore since the future teller from before had made that statement that a friend would betray her. And perhaps someone already had and used an Anbu outfit to disguise themselves. She started to go back into her stump of trying to figure out who it could be, but had no leads. She wondered if Akahana and Baku had heard about Takami's death and why they hadn't come by to pay their respects. She had the smallest thought that maybe they did know and weren't able to come by, but also wondered that it was strange of how they left in the first place. Maybe something had happened and they chose to keep her out of the loop and maybe that's what Takami was coming to tell her about.

"Yamouri?" Hikaru whispered. She shook her head finally snapping out of it and stared at him as he explained that she dazed off.

"You say you're my friend, yet I barely know anything about you…" Yamouri suddenly added. He stared at her in surprise and told her she should take a seat then.

"I guess I am a little mysterious… do you like that?" He smirked. She glared at him, which caused him to shiver as he cleared his throat. "I guess I'm not an open book like some people. I guess I'm like you, I prefer to keep things to myself. But since you're so special I guess I'll let you in on my story."

Yamouri nodded and waited patiently for him to tell his story. She only knew small things about him and was curious to see if he lied about any of it. But she knew that the same feeling she was having was what people always felt about her.

"Well for starters… I don't originally belong to this village. Just like you I had to leave my home and found refuge here…." Hikaru started than suddenly went into a daze himself. Yamouri noticed the strange look on his face and couldn't help, but ask why to his first statement. He shook his head and stared down at his hands before looking up at her again. "Well I didn't get along with my parents or siblings so I had to leave and start over. It wasn't really like running away, they knew I was leaving and didn't stop me."

Yamouri stared at his blank expression before looking at the sky and wondering how that would have been like to know your parents wouldn't care if their child disappeared or not. She asked him how old he was at the time and he said about ten. Yamouri thought back to when she first came to the village and when she first started at the academy. Then having to start over again when they moved her into an upper class where she first met Neji and Lee. Hikaru than added how when he got to the leaf he trained all he could just like she did, and though he didn't say anything else of that Yamouri thought that Hikaru had shown the right progress and she still hadn't. Hikaru then talked about how his childhood was a rather strange one, though he'd keep things very vague. He trained, but he explained how he always made time for friends and was still currently friends with Zai, from the Chuunin exams.

"Things changed for me the day I ran into you…" Hikaru said softly. Yamouri was so intrigued by his story that she hadn't noticed him place his hand over hers. Finally snapping back to reality Yamouri took his hand off and scratched her head as she awkwardly got up.

"That's very nice of you Hikaru…" Yamouri said uncomfortably. "Can I ask you a question then?"

"Yes go ahead, I'll open myself up to you."

Yamouri slightly blushed then rolled her eyes and sighed. She looked at him making a deep eye contact before asking, "So where is your family now? Have you tried looking for them?"

Hikaru slowly rose to his feet then brushed his pants before looking at her with a serious face that could only bee described as he had been agitated. Yamouri only saw that sort of look on him when Shikamaru was around, but never intended for her until now.

"Let's just stop talking about it ok?" Hikaru said plainly and offered his arm as an escort would.

"But you just said you'd open up to me…" Yamouri fought.

"They're all dead," He said softly. Yamouri had got a strange feeling like Hikaru was suddenly hiding something from her, but she couldn't understand. He was so vague about things and was just so mysterious. Yamouri knew though how it was like to have people pester you about things you did not wish to discuss so kept her mouth shut, but turned down his escort like offer. Together the two walked back towards the village as Hikaru added that he loved living in the leaf and wouldn't trade it for any other place.

**~::.::.::.::.:: A few minutes later::.::.::.::.::~**

"Yamouri I understand that you want to avenge your friend and family, but you have to be careful. You have to strategize and allow time so you can be ready with a cleared mind. In the mean time, leave it to Lady Tsunade to find the culprit," Hikaru added.

"You're starting to sound just like Shikamaru!" Yamouri snapped. Hikaru suddenly stopped walking and stepped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to jump slightly.

"I think I understand you better than he could," Hikaru said and gave her a hug. Yamouri's arms stayed by her side as she stared ahead not sure what to do, but only knowing that she hated hugs. Hikaru had been so nice to her lately that Yamouri was suddenly filled with guilt. Her arms rose slowly and she patted his back as he tightened his grip. Despite his friendly actions Yamouri continued to get uncomfortable and he sensed it. He pulled away and smiled vaguely but not at Yamouri. He was smiling at Shikamaru who had happened to be walking by and right on time to see the scene. Yamouri noticed Hikaru's odd expression and turned around to see Shikamaru standing just a few feet away with his hands in his pockets. She felt her stomach drop and couldn't think of anything to say and glared at Hikaru knowing he had done that on purpose. Yamouri began to walk off not saying a thing to either of them. Soon her figure had completely disappeared. Shikamaru and Hikaru began to walk towards each other, with Hikaru smirking to himself.

"I know you're secret, how much longer do you plan to stay in the shadows about it?" Shikamaru said coldly. Hikaru's eyes widened slightly before he looked to the side.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid. I knew I didn't like you from the start and now I finally know what your deal is. If you don't stay away from Yamouri I'll…" Shikamaru began.

"You'll what huh? Please it's not like you even do anything meaningful for her. All you ever do is criticize her and make her feel worse. You're just in her way and that's all you'll ever be to her. Besides she considers me a friend now, and when we hang out your name doesn't even come up! What do you think of that shadow boy? If you care for her so much well you should make more of an effort, either that or you should be the one staying away from her," Hikaru scolded. "Admit it! The only reason you never wanted me near her was because you knew that I could just as easily take her away. You know very well that I have a solid chance, and now it looks as if I'm getting ahead and you're the one staying behind. Mind your business. You have nothing on me. Whatever you heard was a lie," Hikaru stated.

"You know very well that it is. And if you hurt one hair on her head I will have no choice but to…" Shikamaru added, but was suddenly pushed against the wall by Hikaru whose face was now blank, but with a vicious intent.

"To what Shikamaru? It's not like you'd do anything. And don't worry I have no intention in hurting her or anyone else for that matter so leave me alone, otherwise its you who will have to keep their eyes open."

With that Hikaru dropped Shikamaru to the ground and began to walk off slowly before stopping and keeping his back to him. "You know when the time comes she will leave this village and she will listen to no one, but her heart. She will go prepared to never come back; ready to die at her enemies hands. You have to understand that even if she succeeds she will not feel herself again and coming back will only burden the rest of her life." He began to walk again and soon disappeared in the shadow of the alley they were in.

Shikamaru brushed himself and stood up clenching his fist before taking a deep breath and sighing, "What a drag…"

**~::.::.::.::.:: A few minutes later::.::.::.::.::~**

Yamouri watched as the clouds drifted by above. Her arms were rested behind her head as she laid across that same bench she used to take her naps. The same bench she had that conversation with Sasuke that motivated her to leave the village for awhile. She wondered where he was now since she hadn't heard anything about him. All she knew was that he had been replaced by that guy she met the other day named Sai. Shikamaru's odd expression when he saw Yamouri and Hikaru was haunting her. She closed her eyes and there it was, that same image. She thought back to their conversation after he chased her and how she had been pushed against the wall and how close they were and how it seemed he had something he wanted to say, but chickened out. A leaf suddenly landed on Yamouri's face and she flickered it off and sat up to see Neji standing there with his arms crossed.

"There you are," He said in his cool like manner.

"What did I do this time?" Yamouri sighed. Neji looked at her surprised than smiled softly.

"I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction, but it seems you've cheered up a bit now. I'm glad," He said before placing his hand on the arm rester. Yamouri sat up all the way with her feet back on the ground and looking down at her lap. She hadn't even realized she had gotten back to her old self a little. "I just thought I'd see how you're doing. We were all a little worried."

Yamouri looked up at him and remembered Shikamaru's words during their argument how she pushed everyone away and sometimes didn't even realize it. She apologized to Neji and told him that she needed to go and rest so she excused herself. He stopped her when he said he had to ask her about something. Yamouri turned to face him wondering what it was this time.

"I was wondering if you heard from Baku and Akahana yet," Neji sounded as if he was already suspicious of them. Yamouri had thought about it herself, but didn't want to doubt people she had spent the last three years of her life with. She had gotten to know them well and knew that maybe they just hadn't heard about Takami yet. She shook her head and Neji kept a gentle expression. "I'm sure they'll stop by soon to see you."

His last words made her feel a little better as she thought of seeing them again. Baku had become like an uncle and Akahana like an annoying sister. He must have figured it out that how he was in a way throwing them under a bus and he hardly knew any of them. Yamouri remembered when her mother used to tell her that you should never judge someone by a first impression, because it is not always correct. Neji then added that he heard Lady Tsunade wanted to see the both of them and perhaps it was a special mission. Yamouri suddenly felt excited to be able to leave the depressing village for awhile and walked after Neji to the Hokage's building.


	10. Chapter 10 A Complication

"Is Lee meeting us there?" Yamouri questioned as they neared Lady Tsunade's door.

"No he left this morning on a mission with Guy-sensei, I don't know if there is a third person going with us, Lady Tsunade didn't tell me," Neji said calmly. They proceeded down the hallways and knocked before hearing Lady Tsunade's voice give the ok. Yamouri froze as soon as Neji opened the door wide open. Lady Tsunade was sitting behind her desk with Shizune standing by her and facing them, and then slowly turning their head back was Shikamaru.

"What is he doing here?" Yamouri blurted out, she quickly covered her mouth as Neji turned to look at her not understanding. Shikamaru getting just as awkward turned to face the Hokage again.

"That's strange…" Lady Tsunade thought to herself and observed how Shikamaru and Yamouri both suddenly put on serious faces with Neji in the middle. "Alright well as you know this is the busiest time of the month so we don't really have many people available, but two Chuunin and one Jounin will do just fine. The mission is rather a complicated one…" She said oddly.

"How so?" Neji questioned. Yamouri straightened herself, only thinking of the fact that the next few days she'd be stuck on this mission with Shikamaru, of all people. It always seemed like she couldn't quite get away from him for something like this had happened before. It just seemed as if Lady Tsunade knew, but without actually knowing. Yamouri thought back to the incident again and than shook her head and looked out the window.

"Well, some scrolls were stolen from these two noble families in the grass village and they seem to continue in this long held grudge and are blaming the other for being responsible. The problem is we have a treaty with this grass village so we mustn't offend them. Not only that but this mission requires you to work with both families separately yet at the same time…" Lady Tsunade then took out a map of the grass village and it branching into several smaller ones. She pointed out which one had the Suguwaras and which had the Masatos, the two families they'd deal with.

"These scrolls are very important and they had witnesses report that the person responsible belonged to the grass village because of the sign they had on their arm. In all reality they shouldn't have gotten far anyways, you are to leave immediately and report back as soon as anything new is discovered."

"Alright," Neji answered and then looked at Yamouri and Shikamaru who were both being strangely quiet. They excused themselves and began to head out with Yamouri ahead and Neji and Shikamaru being left behind. Neji was never the type to question other peoples business, but knew something had happened. He also knew that Yamouri was at a delicate state since only less than a week ago Takami was murdered in front of her.

**~::.::.::.::.:: A few hours later::.::.::.::.::~**

"Let's stop here. We've made great progress and at this rate we should arrive there tomorrow afternoon," Neji requested and checked the area before placing his backpack down. Yamouri placed hers down before she began picking up sticks nearby to start a fire. Shikamaru and Neji began discussing the mission and what they should be expecting. Yamouri tried to tune them out and once she was finally done collecting sticks, she used a fire jutsu she learned to start the fire. She then reached for her backpack and took out her beloved sketchbook and walked off into the woods. There was a cliff nearby and since Yamouri hadn't drawn in a really long time she went and sat underneath a tree and looked beyond the edge. Before soon her imagination began to flow and she was beginning on a new drawing.

"**Don't look down Yamouri!" Kento shouted.**

"**I'm not!" Yamouri had shouted back. **

She stopped drawing and looked up at the tree she was sitting under and how familiar it was to the one she and Kento once tried to climb. That one incident where Yamouri almost fell off to her death, and the one when Kento first started acting strange. She looked down at her sketchbook and sighed before hearing footsteps coming towards her. When she saw it was no one other than Shikamaru, she quickly rose and began to walk off.

"Yamouri wait. We need to talk!" He said rather seriously. Yamouri turned to face him with an agitated expression. "For the sake of the mission let's at least pretend to get along. Neither of us wants to fail this mission and have to go back and explain it was because we couldn't work as a team."

Yamouri stared at him than at her feet before agreeing and walking off back to their camp site. Shikamaru stared at her sketchbook in hand and fought back the urge to ask what she had drawn before she was interrupted. But knowing that their friendship was slowly crumbling, he knew better to keep his mouth shut. He never wanted things to be this way. Yamouri had been his close friend for so long, but all of a sudden it was like she was moving forward, and wanting to do it alone. Shikamaru hadn't understood why he felt the way he did and what it meant, but knew that Hikaru was bad news and had to figure a way to tell Yamouri and for her to listen.

"**You're in love with her?"**

Shikamaru quickly shook Hikaru's words out and than looked at the sky before whispering to himself that he wasn't.

**~::.::.::.::.:: Later the next day::.::.::.::.::~**

The team had met and discussed with both families. Though what were in the scrolls wasn't mentioned they knew they were worth killing for. Well for the families that is. They had listened to both families rant about the other and how they must have hired special ninja to do it, but the strange thing was that both were saying the same thing. Yamouri sensed something off about the situation, but decided to keep it to herself until she had evidence. They began searching the village for anyone suspicious looking and had already spent half a day in the grass village. Yamouri took a sip from her bottled water before turning to face Neji when he began speaking.

"I think its best that we split up. We'll cover more ground that way and increase our chances of finding something, quicker," Neji added. Yamouri said she'd start then, but was stopped by Neji who said that we'd have to split by two of them working with one family and the other working with the other. Yamouri quickly knew were this was going and volunteered as the one to go alone. Neji shook his head and said he'd work with the Suguwaras and she'd have to go with Shikamaru to work with the Masatos. Yamouri felt her stomach sink, but remembered the agreement that for the sake of the mission they'd have to pretend to get along. Shikamaru placed his hands in his pockets before Neji explained where they'd meet later and then walked off his direction.

"Great…" Yamouri thought to herself before walking off. Shikamaru soon followed and for several minutes it was absolutely silent.

"I think we need to…" Shikamaru started and was quickly interrupted when she turned around and told him to stay quiet. Soon several ninjas jumped from trees and bushes and attempted to ambush them. Within seconds Yamouri managed to take most of them down as Shikamaru watched. It had happened so fast he didn't even register what was going on. The rest of the ninjas disappeared and Yamouri quickly walked over to one of the fallen ninja to check for any hints of why they were targeted.

"I think we might be getting closer," Yamouri suddenly said. "And someone doesn't like that." Shikamaru observed her calm expression and couldn't believe that it was the same girl from before. Yamouri slowly went back to her feet before a kunai knife grazed her side. It was attached to a string and she quickly grabbed a hold of it and yanked the person on the other end to fall forward. Shikamaru watched as the ninja was suddenly trapped by one of Yamouri's barrier jutsu and she began to walk towards it. Blood was dripping from her side, but her calm expression didn't change.

"Alright so you think you could kill us off silently and that you'll be able to get away with it huh? Sadly you have underestimated us," Yamouri paused and stood in front of the barrier facing the ninja who was standing inside it. His face was covered and he appeared as if he was in a hurry for something for he was attempting to escape. "Don't even bother. I'll give you two minutes before I destroy you inside. I want to know who sent you and why."

The ninja stayed silent and looked at her then at Shikamaru who was now walking towards Yamouri. The ninja slowly lifted his hand to his face to remove his mask and revealed to be a kid at least twelve years of age. He appeared frightened before speaking in a frantic manner.

"I… I the Suguwaras sent me…. I was only doing what was asked… please don't kill me… my little brother will have no one," He pleaded.

"I don't have pity. Sorry. Now why would the Suguwaras send you to kill the very people they hired? That makes no sense. You have forty seconds to tell the truth," Yamouri said coldly.

"That is the truth! Please! I beg of you! They want to frame the Masatos so they can rule over the village and be the only noble family. That's the whole reason behind their feud. They are rivals and they both only want to be the only noble family left. The scrolls were stolen, but by the group I belong to!" He shouted and was nearly about to cry. Yamouri took a step closer and stared at him right in the eyes, which made him freeze. Then she looked back at Shikamaru who didn't know whether to believe him or not either.

"If I find you're lying or you even think of trying something, I won't hesitate on killing you. You got that?" Yamouri snapped and released the jutsu. The boy fell on his knees and nodded his head as he quickly rose. Yamouri crossed her arms while Shikamaru walked closer to the boy.

"You better explain things," He said.

**~::.::.::.::.:: A while later::.::.::.::.::~**

Yamouri and Shikamaru waited at the place Neji said too. Shikamaru occasionally glanced at Yamouri's side seeing the blood stain, but knowing that she was trying to appear tough and didn't want any attention. Yamouri placed her hand against the tree as if she was beginning to lose balance and than took an antidote Sakura gave her incase she were to be poisoned. She than bandaged her side while Shikamaru went to see if Neji was coming. Before long, Shikamaru and Neji appeared, and Yamouri felt a wash of relief before taking a seat.

"Not like you to be late Neji," She smirked. Neji then began to explain that he was ambushed too, but the only difference was that they had claimed the Masatos sent them to frame the Suguwaras, the exact opposite the boy said. "It's pretty obvious there's something odd going on. "

Yamouri then explained how the boy said the villagers didn't like either of the noble families because they were con artists and ripped people off and stole money. That's why a group of villagers got so fed up and formed a ninja group and stole the scrolls, but in order to be able to get access pretended to work for them first. They hadn't attempted to do anything bad with them, just merely believed they were in the wrong hands.

"So you think the Masatos and the Suguwaras are actually working together?" Neji questioned. Yamouri shook her head than looked at Shikamaru.

"They both sent people to attack us, but only the very group that they had working for them also betrayed them. They were just trying to frame each other," Shikamaru added.

"That makes no sense. Why hire us then try and kill us if we were helping them?"

"Because they believe we have taken sides when we split therefore we were seen as a threat to the opposite family. Its all very complicated, but in all reality they have broken the treaty and I already sent word to Lady Tsunade," Shikamaru replied then took a seat next to Yamouri who had suddenly grown quiet. "The important thing is we have the scrolls now, but this situation is rather delicate and so now we have to wait for Lady Tsunade's word. If we do any sort of retaliation then we could start a Shinobi war. The noble families will claim we betrayed it first, and it'll be their word against ours. And since they are an important aspect, though hated, they are apart of this village."

Neji took a seat across from them and sighed, not understanding how things got so weird. Suddenly Yamouri cried out in pain as she held on to her side that was now releasing some strange yellow liquid. Shikamaru caught her and quickly stood carrying her bridal style. Her eyes had closed and her breathing had become faint. Shikamaru and Neji agreed they needed to get back to the village and it couldn't wait.


	11. Chapter 11 A Threat At Hand

Yamouri awoke with a headache and pushed back the sheets to realize she was in the hospital for the hundredth time. She thought to herself that she might as well pack her things and move into a room there. She felt the fresh bandages around her side and then looked to see Shikamaru walking towards her side. He had been sleeping on a chair on the other side of the room. Yamouri felt a strange feeling as she looked up to face him and knowing that he had stayed by her even after the way she treated him.

"I knew you'd wake up soon…" He said calmly.

"What happened?" Yamouri questioned. Shikamaru then explained the weapon had been dipped in a strange developed poison the grass village had only recently created. Sakura's antidote wasn't prepared for the strange new poison and therefore didn't do anything. She then asked what happened with the mission and Neji, and Shikamaru briefly explained how Lady Tsunade sent Anbu ninja to deal with the situation and it was uncovered that both families were liars and the scrolls were stolen from another village. The two noble families were then banished from the grass village and sent to a prison not far from there. Yamouri was hung up in her thoughts about the Anbu ninja after he had mentioned that word. Now that she had went away for awhile and was able to clear her thoughts she decided that perhaps it was time to look for Baku and Akahana.

"Hey…" Shikamaru said suddenly realizing she was dazed. He was sure what it was and was fighting back the urge to give her another lecture. He thought about how Hikaru told him he shouldn't be trying to change her but understand her. Yamouri looked up at him again and their eyes met. "Of all the things that have changed, one thing hasn't and probably never will. I still worry about you." Yamouri felt herself blush and then quickly rose from her bed and reached for her things. Shikamaru stared at her suddenly feeling foolish and then explained how he was leaving soon on a mission with Asuma. The mood went back to casual instead of awkward and Yamouri suddenly felt an odd feeling.

"I think it's got something to do with the Akatsuki."

"And you're going?" Yamouri suddenly said putting her things down. She couldn't hide the hint of worry in her voice, which made her angry at herself and Shikamaru smile.

"Yeah, Will you promise you won't do anything reckless while I'm gone?" He added. He said it in such a way that was different than usual. He'd always have this sarcastic like tone, but this time he was serious and sounded sincere. Yamouri crossed her arms and met his eyes.

"Only if you promise to be careful."

He smiled and she attempted a smile and for that brief moment things seemed back to normal between them. Maybe even better.

**~::.::.::.::.:: Later that day::.::.::.::.::~**

Yamouri was finally allowed to leave and couldn't wait to sleep in her own bed. Lee and Neji had stopped by and even Guy-sensei with some food, which Yamouri was extremely grateful for. She was more anxious to eat her treats in her own kitchen. But one thing that had bothered her was that Hikaru hadn't visited. She remembered when she had asked Shikamaru and how he got annoyed with the subject and explained he had left on a mission. Yamouri adjusted her things in her hands and opened the door to her home. Everything was how she left it. She laid on the same couch where the Anbu had put her to sleep and thought through the whole incident. How they went through all the trouble to clean everything and make it seem like nothing had happened. Surely she assumed it must have been someone familiar with her to know she would have been so exhausted. She tried to remember if there was any sort of clue besides the eagle tattoo. Yamouri tossed and turned and then got up to try and sleep in her room. But when she arrived she noticed the box she hid, in half.

"Oh no…" She whispered and slowly walked towards it to see every single picture she owned of her family and Kyho were ripped or shredded and scattered. First someone had taken the time to place one of her pictures on the wall, then that second time she found her face cut out and now whoever was doing it had taken it all. She collapsed to her knees and suddenly felt as if she was hyperventilating and began to sob and yell. In her fit of rage she began to throw her things and finally picked up the pieces, symbolizing how her heart looked like. The tears continued to flow and she managed to throw a chair across the room. The chair went straight through her glass door leading to her balcony and splattered glass all over the floor. She fell to the floor in silence and laid there only listening to her racing heartbeat. She heard a knock at the door and stayed where she was.

"Yamouri… It's Shikamaru. What's going on I saw the chair…" He said softly. Yamouri slowly rose and wiped the tears from her face knowing that she should keep this to herself because Shikamaru was about to go on his mission with Asuma and didn't need any distractions. She cleared her throat and opened to see him standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Yamouri! Is it the Anbu again?"

"No… I saw a rat. But I'm fine now," She said blankly. His expression changed and he rolled his eyes and sighed that it was a typically thing for a girl to do. But then he stopped and looked at her right in the eyes. She felt her heart drop and knew that he was figuring it out.

"Well Asuma and a team Lady Tsunade assembled, are waiting so I guess I'll see you when I get back. Are you sure you're ok?" He persisted. Yamouri grinned; though it was forced and assured him it was fine and again told him to be careful. With that Shikamaru waved his goodbye and disappeared.

"She was crying…" He thought to himself and placed his hands back in his pockets, he looked up at her broken door and than down at the ground. "Well I'm not surprised she doesn't want to talk about whatever it is."

"Don't worry," Hikaru's voice suddenly came from his back and caused the hairs on his neck to stand. "I'll watch over her and make sure she's fine," He said as if he had read Shikamaru's mind. He glared at him with disgust before realizing that there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Well Alright then…" He said strangely. Hikaru stared at him in surprise before telling him to be careful. Shikamaru was now the surprised one, not understanding the sudden sincerity, but going along with whatever it was he was doing.

Yamouri stared out the window as Shikamaru soon disappeared down the road and Hikaru walked off towards the Hokage's. She was puzzled that Hikaru was back already and even considered that Shikamaru had lied to her. But why? But most of all she was confused as to why Hikaru hadn't come up to see her when he was just in front of her apartment. She looked back at the mess she made and brought herself back to the situation at hand. She didn't know what she should do about the situation. If she should report it or not. But she knew that someone was sending her a message that they intended to ruin her. She believed now more than ever that there was a mysterious Anbu ninja in the village that was after her and maybe even the very one that was assigned to watch her every move. But besides all that, she had the oddest feeling of worry for Shikamaru and this encounter with the Akatsuki.

**~::.::.::.::.:: A while later::.::.::.::.::~**

Yamouri had heard that Naruto had a recent encounter with Sasuke and that he was now training with Kakashi and Yamato. She wondered how strong Sasuke had gotten and even thought about how things would have been like if she had went with Orochimaru too. She still remembered her conversation with Sasuke, and when he was leaving the village how she talked to him right before he left.

She was walking through the village trying to find someone to talk to but had heard that almost everyone was off on missions. It was that time again, and Yamouri was quite upset that Lady Tsunade didn't trust her to go on a mission alone. But there wasn't anything she could do. If she was already making progress to gain it back then why ruin it now? She headed past a shop when she saw Sai, the guy who was now with team Kakashi. She thought back to the encounter where she tried to threaten him for what he had done to Shikamaru and Choji, but how it ended that they could probably paint or draw sometime. He felt her presence and turned to face her and gave her a creepy like smile.

"Ah, Yamouri was it?" He said quietly. She nodded and looked around a bit before walking towards him. "Remember you said we could draw sometime?" Sai added. Yamouri attempted a smile and nodded and took out her sketchbook.

She decided there was no better place to draw then the very tree she used to spend all day with Shikamaru. She tried to ask Sai some personal questions, but he kept his answers very vague. Everything about him was rather odd, and different. The way he dressed with his belly showing, and the color of his skin, it was all so… strange. They took a seat right at the same spot Shikamaru and her sat and began talking about drawing. She briefly told him that she started when she was a kid and it helped to calm her down.

"Ah Yes, I heard about your past…." Sai said regretting it to slip. Yamouri already knew, however, that everyone had heard it and decided perhaps instead of hating the fact that it was all in the open, telling it herself so they at least had the right information. She explained how she missed her family and spent her time drawing their faces, and how some days it seemed like it was just yesterday they talked and her mom had cooked her favorite dinner. But then she stopped and looked at him wondering why she was suddenly opening up to a stranger. Why couldn't she do the same with Shikamaru or Neji or even Lee? Perhaps it was that she spent more time around them and less time around those strangers. Or of course because she knew those people longer and didn't want their images of her to change anymore then they already had.

"So are you getting along with Naruto and Sakura?" Yamouri questioned, and turned the page to an empty one.

"Some what…" He said mysteriously. Yamouri looked through her sketchbook and saw that he had one too. She offered that they trade, but he had suddenly gotten almost defensive as he said that he didn't share it with anyone. Yamouri knew that feeling and didn't ask anymore questions. Instead it went silent as they both let their creative minds fill their pages. Occasionally a bird would begin to sing and would bring back memories. But before long, Sai said he had to go and that they should hang like that again sometime. Yamouri said her goodbye and soon he was gone. She was alone once again and rested her head against the tree trunk. She was a few feet off the ground and heard a squirrel nearby.

"**I used to be like your best friend, remember… But even before, I felt that wall you put between yourself and others. I always thought it was best to just leave it unless you yourself were willing to bring it down. Then when your secret was let out I was willing to stay by you then, and when people thought you ran away from the village, I never believed it. I have always been there for you, always willing, always waiting that you'll realize you don't have to do anything alone. But even now you still insist on pushing me and your other friends away. Don't you realize… You're only doing harm to yourself. You can always talk to me, you know that."**

Yamouri looked over at the now empty spot Shikamaru would occupy and thought back to the day she left and left the gift he gave her on that very spot. It suddenly began to rain, just like it did that day. Yamouri remembered what her brother once told her.

**"Oh Kyho it's going to rain today."**

**"You know what they say about the rain…." Kyho added.**

**"What? What do they say?" She asked waiting for his reply.**

**"It's how the heavens cry. When something horrible is about to happen, like death."**

It had been quite awhile since Shikamaru left with Asuma on their mission and she had expected them to be back already. She stared at the sky that was now darkened by grey clouds and couldn't stop thinking of Kyho's words and felt a slight pain in her chest. She suddenly began to worry.

"Shikamaru…" She whispered softly.


	12. Chapter 12 The Return of Sad News

Once the hour finished Yamouri finally stopped to catch her breath, she looked up at the dark sky wondering when it was going to stop pouring down rain. It had been going on and off ever since Shikamaru first left. She hadn't seen them in a while and even left for a while on a simple mission Lady Tsunade assigned. When she had gotten back she hadn't spoken to anyone and only trained and slept and occasionally ate. She felt herself getting ill and occasionally passed out after a dizzy spell. She sat underneath a tree and rested her head on her backpack and closed her eyes to listen to her heartbeat that no longer sounded the same. She knew something was wrong about herself, it started with the random painful leg cramps then a slight pain in her side under her ribs then at times it felt hard to breathe almost as if she had asthma. She was warned of the side effects from using the sword so much and figured that it was all just temporary and would eventually stop.

"Yamouri…" Neji's voice called. Yamouri rose and faced him before yawning. "I think that's enough training for today you really should go home and rest and catch up on your eating."

"Yeah…" She spoke softly and went to her place. She had a bag packed and waiting by the door. The night had begun to fall and Yamouri was waiting… waiting for the hour when it was most dark to leave. She hadn't yet decided if it would be for good yet, but only knew she needed to find Baku and Akahana, for she had a lot of unanswered questions. She lit a few candles to relax herself and rested on the couch. A part of her was still uneasy about the encounter with the Akatsuki Shikamaru was dealing with, but assumed her team would be fine. She knew he would try and stop her and therefore was going to leave a note this time. But as much as she wanted to leave as soon as possible, there was a part of her telling her to wait and that's why she was still there. She heard a tapping sound coming from her window and looked up to see nothing. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, the butterfly was a few inches above her face.

"Wha-at are you doing here?" She mumbled and felt herself begin to doze off. She had suddenly felt herself overpowered with exhaustion.

…

Yamouri's eyes opened quickly as she felt the ground underneath her shake with such intensity. Her body was paralyzed with fear, unable to stand herself up or even lift up her chin. She watched as a dark hallway appeared before her, like it had happened once before. Once she was able to move she felt herself begin to run towards the darkness searching for a light and saw a white light in the distance but a figure standing in the middle. As she got closer she noticed who it was and saw it was Shikamaru. She felt herself extend a hand out, but he turned away from and soon disappeared into the light. Yamouri tried to call out his name, but no sound would come out. She soon fell to her knees and watched as the light disappeared and she was lost in the darkness, alone.

**~::.::.::.::.::~A few hours later~::.::.::.::.::~**

With a gasp Yamouri finally awoke from her dream, shaking and confused. She rubbed her eyes and pushed back her brown bangs to see the suns light coming through her window. Suddenly feeling alarmed she noticed her curtains had been drawn back and she had even been tucked in. Too exhausted, she found herself not caring who it could have been. If they had bad intentions they would have taken advantage of the fact that she was sleeping.

"Did it make me fall asleep? I was perfectly fine… or was I…" Yamouri whispered to herself thinking about that butterfly that has always been following her and watching nearby. She always knew it wasn't just any old regular butterfly; there was something mysterious about it. Yamouri showered and changed into a new clean pair of clothes, and then sat down and sighed with frustration. Because she fell asleep, she now had to wait an extra day to leave Konoha. Once she was done brushing her hair, she stopped and stared at herself in the mirror, thinking back to the strange dream. Her piercing green eyes looked back at her and no longer held the same look as before. It now seemed just so empty. Yamouri sighed before hearing a knock at the door. She quickly walked towards it to find Neji on the other side. He appeared rather serious and at first avoided looking at her in the eyes; Yamouri felt her stomach drop, but knew better then to jump to conclusions. She stared at him puzzled and felt herself clench the side of her door.

"Neji?" Yamouri questioned looking past him to see Rock Lee leaning against the wall with a blank expression.

"It's Asuma-Sensei…"

…

"Shikamaru…." Yamouri choked and continued to run through the village. The rain began to fall again heavily and the clouds had gathered over the village and Kyho's words spiraled over and over in her head. She had no time to think what she was going to say or do, but knew that Shikamaru had to be hurting and doing it alone. Asuma was like a second father to him, and it all seemed so unreal to know that he was killed. Yamouri had hoped they would all return safely despite their foes being the Akatsuki, but she didn't think Asuma would be taken down. Yamouri had debated that perhaps Shikamaru should be left alone since that is how she always was whenever she was hurting. She always thought it made it easier if she didn't talk about it and didn't surround herself with anyone, but sometimes it only made the burden heavier when one deals with things alone, instead of allowing someone to share it and help carry it. Yamouri's bangs, now soaked and heavy were covering her face until she fell on her knee. She tried to calm herself down, and thought back to the things she would tell Shikamaru whenever he tried to help her with her burdens.

**"Just what Shikamaru? I'm going to make them pay! I'll find this person and I'll make them regret they ever messed with me! It's not like you'd know how it's like to lose someone! Look at all I've lost! Do you honestly expect me to sit around and do nothing**!"

Yamouri saw the tree from where she was and began to walk towards it slowly. The tree that was so important in the development of Yamouri and Shikamaru's friendship. It was the place to get away, the place they bonded, as he watched her draw and she cleared her mind. It was not only a place to get away, but a place to turn off the world around them. Together they would get lost in it. She cleared her throat and looked up to see him sitting there with his arms resting on his knees. He was looking off into the distance with a blank expression. He didn't turn to look at her as Yamouri slowly climbed up the tree and took a seat next to him.

"Shika…" She whispered and looked at him until he finally lifted his head to lock eyes with her. The silence sat between them as the heavy clouds hung above them. All she could hear were the sounds of the raindrops falling into puddles and the thumping of her own heart. For once in her life she felt a connection like no other as she continued to stare into his eyes, he looked lost in his grief, unable to show it for fear of being seen like some sort of coward. A feeling Yamouri knew very well. Yamouri's heartbeat continued to thump louder as Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"I'm guessing you heard…" He spoke softly and Yamouri found herself hanging on to his every word. She nodded slowly before looking away and then down at her hands. "Don't worry, I'm fine," He added and attempted a smile. Something Yamouri also knew very well. She knew better than anyone when someone was merely painting a smile. Yamouri was baffled and didn't know how to approach the situation. Considering how she acted in the past, would it be a slap to the face to do the same that everyone always tried so hard to do for her? But deep down she knew Shikamaru was different. He wasn't able to block such emotions for so long of a time like she was. He wasn't capable of living in such misery, nor was he willing to allow himself to stay in it. Shikamaru was surely a stronger person than Yamouri was. But still..

"Shika…" Yamouri muffled and Saw Shikamaru's eyes widen slightly then he rose and jumped from the tree. Yamouri stared at him not sure whether to follow and attempt to comfort him or let him go. Shikamaru placed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground. His head jerked up when he realized Yamouri was now standing behind him.

"I would have figured you'd have taken your own advice…. Don't try and handle things alone, am I right? Or does that only apply to me?" Yamouri added and began to walk towards him and then placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around. A tear slipped from the corner of her eyes and Shikamaru found himself dazed starring into her big sad green eyes. "Don't handle thins alone Shikamaru…Don't follow my mistake!" She then pulled him close to her and he embraced her back and soon they fell to their knees as Shikamaru silently wept. But not for long, soon he got up and left her behind in the pouring rain, she knew he needed to be alone now, but couldn't stop the tingling feeling she had from holding him so close.

"Shikamaru…" She whispered once more before looking at the clouds that suddenly began to part.

**~::.::.::.::.::~A while later~::.::.::.::.::~**

The funeral had begun. Yamouri couldn't keep her eyes off Shikamaru as he stood in the front row with his team. His expression was blank, and Ino had been crying. Kurenai appeared as though she was holding it together, but Yamouri knew her heart was broken. One by one people would leave a flower over his tombstone. Yamouri began to reminisce through the times Asuma gave her advice and when he'd make fun of Shikamaru and her for spending so much time together. Once Shikamaru placed his flower he began to walk off. Yamouri took a step forward and was stopped by Neji who had his hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing you can do…" Neji whispered. Yamouri fought back tears that were waiting to come out.

"There might be…" She said gently and took his hand off and disappeared into the crowd after him. People stared as they watched her run off. She looked around the village for a while, until she finally found Shikamaru sitting on a roof top. To Yamouri's surprise, he was smoking a cigarette. "What are you doing!" She snapped not realizing she had gone back to her old self.

"Hm…" Shikamaru sighed and puffed out smoke before lying back with his arms behind his head. "I don't see what he found so great about this…" Shikamaru added while staring at the cigarette.

"Please tell me you're not going to start smoking too…" Yamouri thought to herself. She then took a seat next to him and looked over the village and felt a smile spread on her face. She didn't want to make it seem like she pitied him, she wanted him to feel as close to normal as possible. "You look really silly right now," She smirked and watched as he rolled his eyes and sighed again.

"Yamouri…" He said seriously now and sat up again. The cigarette still burned in his hand. Then he quickly got back to his feet. "I'm going to finish them off. I can't let Asuma's death be in vain. You of all people should understand it better than anyone of why I need to do this."

Yamouri stood up and slapped the cigarette from his hand. Her bangs covered her eyes and made her face appear dark for a moment. She thought back to the dream she had of him and how in a way it symbolized she was going to lose him or he was going to leave her behind. She knew what he said was true, however. Despite it giving her a sick feeling, she knew better than anyone how important it felt to avenge someone who had died. Takami was still on her mind of course and she knew sitting back only made one feel worse. She lifted her head finally and looked at him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Just promise you'll be careful…" She said quietly before taking a step back. She felt powerless, but had to believe in the idea that he'd be okay.


End file.
